Pursuing Sara Sidle
by regan666
Summary: Sara is getting a lot of male attention and Grissom realises that he really does lover her,he proclaims his love but Sara isnt giving in. she has been hurt by him and is playing hard to get. Grissom has to prove himself to her and win her over. pre cannon
1. Change Your Ways

Summery: It hits Grissom that he does want and need Sara, he proclaims his love for her but Sara isn't letting him get her that easy. She is fed up with him playing her like a fool and pushing her away so Sara is playing hard to get. Grissom has to prove that he wants Sara and prove that he is not just jealous of all the extra attention she has been getting from the male community. Can Grissom do it?

Disclaimer: Okay we all know that I don't own them because come on lets face it would I be writing this if I did…I don't think so.

A/N Hello again people. Well this story is rather premature I was going to wait a while before posting again but I miss writing and I miss Colorado what can I say it was my baby. Any way I hope that this isn't a huge disappointment, please read and let me know what you all think I'm very nervous.

* * *

Pursuing Sara Sidle

Chapter1: Change your ways

Grissom walked into the lab with his brief case in one hand and a pile of papers in the other. He was on his way to his office when he heard the sweet girly laughter emanating from the break room. Grissom popped his head around the corner and found Sara sat on the edge of the table with Nick and Greg stood around her.

Greg was waving his arms around like a madman emphasizing how huge what ever it was he was talking about, he was excited and smiling greatly and every time he made a move Sara laughed more.

Nick was stood close to Sara passing small discrete comments probably about Greg which made her laugh harder to the point that she was holding her stomach. Grissom was instantly jealous, he couldn't recall a time when he had made Sara laugh at all, never mind like that. Of course he hadn't failed to make her smile, she did that every now and then and purses her lips, god she did that an awful lot around him which he loved and had crude thoughts about for hours later. But he was also sure he had made her cry on many an occasion and wasn't proud of it.

Grissom had noticed lately that Sara was getting a lot more attention from men, a lot more guys had been flirting with her and on occasions she had flirted back. Sara is beautiful he knew that to well so it was only natural for her to get a lot of attention but he still couldn't help but feeling incredibly envious of the guys around her, even Nick and Greg. He envied how they could just walk up to her and start talking, he envied how natural they acted around her but most of all he envied that they had her attention and some lucky ones had that Sidle smile that he hasn't seen so much of lately.

Grissom released a sigh; he knew that he didn't stand a chance with Sara now. Even if he did have the courage to act upon his feelings he wasn't sure if Sara still had them for him. As far as he knew she could have moved on a long time ago and left him in the forbidden land where he was left to love Sara all alone.

Grissom looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring at to find Greg pressed against the glass with his nose turning into a snout, Nick was taking a picture and Sara was laughing again. Sara turned her attention from Greg to look at Grissom, she noticed he didn't look very happy, not angry or annoyed from Greg's violating the break room wall but just unhappy. She also noticed he had been like that a lot, he wasn't the same smiley, play full Grissom she knew when she came to Vegas, she missed it.

Sara met Grissom's eyes through the glass, she was tempted to look away but she didn't instead she gave him a gentle but positive smile and was happy to see that Grissom gave her one back before he shook his head at Greg and headed towards his office.

* * *

Grissom entered his office feeling lighter; he took his coat off, hung it up and placed is brief case on the couch. He took a seat in his big office chair and he swivelled around on it a little then stopped at his desk.

_Maybe there is hope yet, it didnt look like she completely hated me the smile said that. It was a lovely smile._

Grissom thought to himself with a smile of his own on his face. 

Grissom got up out of his seat, grabbed the night's assignments and headed towards the brake room.

* * *

In the break room Greg had calmed down a little and was sat on the couch with Nick flipping through the channels on the television. 

Sara was looking through a magazine while munching on an apple, Catherine was stood in the corner arguing with Lindsey down the phone while throwing one of her arms around to emphasize that she was right even though Lindsey couldn't see her. Warrick was leaning against the counter drinking some coffee while flicking his eyes between the floor and Catherine's butt.

Grissom walked into the brake room and smiled at what every one was doing.

_So predictable._

Grissom thought. 

Catherine shut her phone off with a huff and she threw her self in a chair around the table. The rest of the team grabbed a seat and waited for the nights assignments.

"Every thing alright Catherine"? Grissom asked as she raised his eye brow questioningly .

"No, I'll tell you what that girl is going to give me a mental brake down one day". Catherine spat out.

"Do you need some time"? Grissom asked.

"No, no just give me a case where I can put someone away for a long time". Catherine said a bit more gentle this time.

"Well I'm glad you're doing something productive with your frustration". Grissom quipped.

"Okay, Greg and Nick you have a nice decomp in Henderson. They think it's an elderly man in a shed".

"How do we know there was a crime committed, Could just be old age". Nick responded while looking sceptical about the case.

"Well when people die of old age they don't usually have an axe in their shoulder". Grissom said with a small smile on his face.

"Have fun". Grissom said playfully as he passed the slip over to Greg.

Greg and Nick got up, Greg saluted Grissom and they both walked out of the room.

"Catherine, Warrick you have an assault downtown. A woman claims her husband beat her, so if you could check that out". Grissom said as he handed the slip to Catherine.

"Come on let's go and get that bastard". Catherine said with enthusiasm as she got up and headed out of the room.

"Whoa easy girl". Warrick said as he got up. He gave Sara a friendly smile and Grissom a nod and headed out of the room.

Sara smiled and then looked at Grissom.

"So boss what have we got"?

"Hmm we have got a suspicious suicide. A man hung him self in the Tangiers hotel". Grissom answered.

"And why is that suspicious"? Sara asked.

"The man has no arms". Grissom answered as he walked out of the room.

"I'm driving". Grissom called back.

Sara shot up out of her seat and chased after Grissom.

"No way". Sara shouted down the corridor.

* * *

Okay I have already written the next chapter but I wont bother posting it if this chapter sucks, please let me know what you are all thinking I need some feed back. Please review. 

Sinead.


	2. Sidle Smile

A/N Thank you to those of you who read and a big thank you to those lovely people who reviewed it means a lot. And sorry for any mistakes, I should mention then that all the mistakes are mine I try not to make any but some slip in every now and then. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.

Two days to go! Two days to go! Two days to go! Two days to go! Two days to go! Two days!

* * *

Chapter two-

Grissom and Sara arrived at the Tangiers hotel where they could see the police cars, ambulances and media crowded around the entrance of the luxury hotel. Grissom got out of the drivers side of the car (as Sara unsuccessfully got Grissom to give up the wheel) and Sara got out and they both made their way to the trunk of the car.

"Looks like we are going to have a great time trying to get in there". Grissom stated as he reached into the trunk and pulled his and Sara's field kits out.

"Hmm do you think it is some one high profile"? Sara asked.

"Depends, how many high profile people do you know of that the media love and has no arms"? Grissom answered Sara's question with another question.

Sara smirked and she took her kit from Grissom and closed the trunk.

"Point taken". Sara said and they both walked towards the hotel.

* * *

They finally ploughed their way through the crowds and eventually got to the room where the deceased was. Grissom opened the door slowly and he and Sara stepped in. They walked to the middle of the room to get a good look around at the body and possible evidence of a secondary person.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind when you look at this"? Grissom asked while looking at the body.

"What the room or the body".

"Both". Grissom responded.

"Well the first thing that came to mind was he could not have done that himself, then the second thing was it looks like there has been a mosh pit in here". Sara stated while still looking at awe at the victim.

Grissom looked confused and he turned his head to Sara.

"A mosh pit"? Grissom questioned.

"You know where people go to rock concerts and they jump around and generally create chaos. A mosh pit"? Sara answered.

"Oh, right.".

"Hey you two. You got through the crowd I can see". Brass said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah thanks for the help by the way". Grissom said sarcastically.

"No problem buddy. So what are we looking at"? Brass asked with a confused face.

Grissom and Sara were deep in thought thinking about all the logical ways the victim could have hung himself. The victim was about six foot one inches and he was elevated four foot off the floor and hanging from one of the steel modern lights that was attached to the ceiling. His arms were amputated from just below the shoulder making it virtually impossible for him to do it himself. He had a thick piece of standard rope tied around his neck and there was nothing showing how the victim got up there.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say he didn't get there by him self". Sara spoke as she took a few notes of the victim on some paper.

"So what murder then"? Brass asked.

"Not necessarily he could have wanted to end his life. It just means he got help". Grissom answered as he too looked around and took notes but mentally.

"Well euthanasia is still a crime even if it was for good intentions. So how about you guys do what you guys do best and I will ruffle up some information". Brass said as he turned around and left the room.

"Well we heard the man, lets get moving". Sara said with a smile as she started to gather her things to process the room.

Grissom nodded and he did the same.

* * *

They had been processing for two hours and still had a long way to go until they could head back to the lab. They had only gotten half way through the room as there was so much to process.

"Hey I got semen on the bed sheets". Sara shouted over to Grissom who was on the other side of the room.

"Take a sample it could be any one of the people in here". Grissom responded.

"Uh a sample is out of the question I'm going to bring in the whole sheet".

"Why"? Grissom asked.

"Because it seems that there may be several donors. We could find out roughly how many people were here".

"Do what you have to do. Where's David he should have been here hours ago"? Grissom said as he stood up from his crouching position and looked at his watch.

"I'm here, I'm here". David said with his arms held up in a mock defeat as he walked into the room with two other guys.

"Speak of the devil". Sara said with a large smile.

David smiled back largely and blushed slightly.

"Well it was a little hard getting past all those people with a gurney". David answered the question he knew was coming.

"Right well if you could get him down so me and Sara can take the rope back to the lab". Grissom said in an authorities voice.

"No problem". David answered. He and the other men went over to the victim and started to cut the rope and lower him down on the gurney.

As David was sorting out the armless man Brass walked into the room looking pleased with him self and with an officer by his side.

"Okay the armless heart throb's name is Lucian Newmark. Apparently he was a bit of a star on one of those reality T.V series things that the kids always watch". Brass said as he flipped through his note book to make sure the information was correct.

"Well that would explain they hype out side". Grissom said aloud.

"And this officer here was the one that called it in, isn't that right". Brass said.

"Uh yeah I was called out to the hotel when the management heard a commotion coming from the room. By the time I had gotten there the large crowd had dispersed and all was left was the victim". The officer was now talking at Sara mainly.

Sara smiled and she took out her note pad.

"And what time was this officer-". Sara asked with a more than friendly smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm officer Jenkins, Richard Jenkins. And I was called out here at Nine Pm and I radioed it in about ten minuets after that". Officer Jenkins responded with a smile of his own for Sara.

Richard Jenkins was tall, probably about six foot four and he had deep dark features. His hair was dark and a little long for what is mandatory for police officers, he had dark eyes and fantastically straight white teeth and a heart stopping smile. He had a good build, you could tell he went to the gym mainly by his biceps. Not to muscular but just enough.

Grissom noticed the smiles exchanged between the pair and he wasn't at all pleased by it. Here he was making an effort trying to be nice, friendly, happy around Sara and then officer Jenkins walks in and he instantly has her attention. Grissom didn't pay to much attention to the smiles and blushing that David had for Sara he knew he wasn't a threat but this officer of the law was a threat and Grissom could already feel Sara slipping away from him. He knew that if he was to have Sara then he would have to act fast before any one else.

"Okay, well thank you for that". Sara said happily with a small secret smile.

"No problem". Jenkins replied with a smile of his own.

"Right I need you to go and help sort the crowd out downstairs". Brass ordered Jenkins.

Officer Jenkins nodded and he headed to the door of the room to head out, not before turning back to give Sara a smile that she gratefully accepted.

"Okay well I think we are done here. I'll meet you at the car". Grissom said with no emotion as he picked up his kit and walked out of the room.

Brass and Sara both looked at each other because of Grissom's behaviour. Brass raised his eye brows and Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"Later Brass I'll catch you later. Did you get that CCTV"? Sara asked as she headed out of the door.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am Greg". Brass responded with a laugh.

"Just checking". Sara shouted back as she walked down the corridor.

* * *

Grissom was sat in the passengers side of the car waiting for Sara. He knew that him walking out like that must have seemed odd but he didn't care. He didn't like being in the room with his and Sara's sexual tension let alone Sara's and some egotistical coppers tension. Grissom took a deep breath and mulled over what had just happened and how it wouldn't have happened if he had just been brave enough to ask her out years ago. Grissom let out another huff of air and started pondering how he is going to get Sara, he knew that he needed her and wanted her he just didn't know how to get her. He'd known it for years but just never did any thing about it.

Grissom saw out of the corner of his eye the officer to blame for all this, Grissom wanted to plan, take his time and get to know Sara better before advancing their relationship but this Jenkins guy has to make him rush the fragile process.

Grissom saw Sara leave the hotel and he smiled, the smile soon faded when the officer confronted Sara and she stopped for a few minuets. Grissom could see that they were both smiling and Sara pointed towards the Car he was in and she began to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm gently and gave her a piece of paper that Grissom couldn't quite make out. Sara smiled and slipped it into her back pocket and she headed towards the Denali with a smile on her face.

After putting her kit into the back of the car Sara climbed in and turned the engine on.

"Decided to let me drive did you"? Sara said playfully with a smile similar to the one she gave David and Jenkins earlier.

Grissom decided that it wasn't her fault she was attracting attention and it wasn't her fault he was incredibly jealous so he decided not to have a beef with her and enjoy the smiles she was giving him.

"Yeah pretty much, thought I would let you do all the hard work and I will relax". Grissom said playfully as he put his hands behind his head and pretended to relax.

Sara tutted as she swatted Grissom's arm, she then started to drive away and head back to the lab.

* * *

Back at the lab Grissom and Sara were sat in the break room getting a well deserved coffee before they set off to solve the case. Grissom was reading through some notes and Sara was just sitting, relaxing while slurping her coffee.

Catherine walked into the room looking happier than when she left earlier that shift.

"Hey Sara I have something for you". Catherine said as she pulled up a seat next to Sara and gave her a bunch of flowers.

"Why Catherine you shouldn't have". Sara responded with a smile on her face.

Grissom looked across the table at the two females and he could honestly say that he was completely confused. He didn't have a clue what was going on.

Catherine laughed and then she handed Sara the card that came with the flowers.

Sara read the card and let out a small smile.

_I had a great time the other night,_

_I hope we can do it again soon._

The card read. 

"So that would be the reason that you have been so happy and smiley lately is it"? Catherine asked with a smile on her own face.

_"_No, this is just a factor. I have a new lease of life". Sara answered a she put the card and flowers down gently on the table.

"Oh yeah and what is that"? Catherine asked.

It was now that Grissom stopped thinking about how his flowers would be better than that guys and listened to the conversation that was going on at the end of the table.

_"_Well its nothing odd or strange. I've just been going to yoga classes when I can". Sara responded with a shy smile.

"That's great, we can go together I need a yoga partner. You know unless you would rather do it alone". Catherine asked excited at first but then quietened down toward the end.

"Don't be stupid I would love to, it will be fun". Sara said reassuring Catherine.

"That's great. I'm loving this new happier Sara". Catherine said as she grabbed her file and left the room with a smile on her face.

Grissom turned his attention back at his notes.

"Yoga huh"? Grissom said casually, not taking his eyes from his notes.

"Yeah, its really working for me. I'm not as stressed any more and I'm having a lot more fun". Sara responded.

"That's good". Grissom said and gave a small smile Sara's way.

"You know, especially today you seem to be a little happier. What's your secret"? Sara asked.

"No secret, its not yoga I think I'm just coming to my senses". Grissom answered.

"About what"? Sara asked feeling intrigued.

Grissom gave a small cheeky grin and he shrugged his shoulders.

"All in good time my dear".

Grissom winked, he stood up and took his notes and coffee and headed out of the break room and walked towards his office leaving a baffled Sara sat down.

Sara was thinking about all the things that could mean.

_Does he have a girlfriend, is he on drugs, does he have a girlfriend._

Sara suddenly hoped that he didn't mainly because it wasn't her, but she was definitely interested in what it was and she was going to find out. But for the moment she enjoyed where it was going. She and Grissom were flirting slightly again. She missed that too.I might just ride this out and see where it takes me. Sara thought with a smile on her face.

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. Is this worth carrying on with?


	3. Confessions

A/N Hello people how's it going, a few issues to press on first, did yall enjoy the premier(stupid question I suppose) and the main issue is we need all of your help to keep Jorja Fox on CSI. For those of you who already know about this then great I hope you've all signed up and for those of you who haven't listen up! We need you to sign this petition to keep Jorja fox on the show , also we need to you to join www.Yourtaxdollarsatwork.us read inside for more information. This is really important guys, I've done it so should you!

* * *

Chapter 3- Confessions.

Sara had just finished drinking some coffee and flicking through a magazine.

"Time for some work". Sara said aloud as she stood up from the table and left the break room.

Sara walked down the halls of the lab in search of Grissom, she checked his office, the AV lab, the DNA lab where she finally found him in one of the lay out rooms looking over the evidence collected.

"Hey". Sara said with a bit of a quirky voice.

"Hey". Grissom responded.

"What have we got"? Sara asked.

"Well I have looked through most of the evidence we collected nothing really screams 'he did it' to me. I'm just about to process the sheets, wanna help"?

"Sure, I'll hit the lights".

Sara nodded and switched the lights off, they got out the ALS and started glowing it onto the sheets.

"Whoa someone had a party". Sara laughed.

Grissom looked over at Sara and nodded.

"I thought we already established that". Grissom said with a slight hint of jokiness in his voice and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes well the mess they made in the room doesn't even come close to the mess they got these sheets in, I'll swab and see what we get". Sara said as she took out a few swabs and brushed them over the fabric.

Grissom just nodded and carried on looking at the sheets. A few minuets of silence passed as they looked over the evidence.

"Hey do you think that all of these stains came from the one night or do you think that this hotel doesn't wash its linens"? Sara asked while still swabbing all the various stains.

"Um its hard to say, some hotels are like that. I suppose we work from the freshest ones really". Grissom answered.

"Yeah just remind ,e never to stay at this hotel". Sara spoke as she put the swabs in an envelope.

"I'm going to go take this to Greg, see what we get". Sara said as she took her lab coat off.

"Okay". Grissom said not really looking up at her.

Sara shrugged and left the room.

* * *

Grissom looked up from what he was doing and noticed Sara was gone, he hadn't even noticed that she had left. 

_That's not going to go down well_. Grissom thought to himself.

Grissom stood up, collected his files and walked out of the room and headed towards his office.

"Oh Mr Grissom have you seen Sara"? Judy asked as she approached Grissom a little nervously.

Grissom turned around and gave the nervous receptionist a small smile.

"I think she might be in DNA, why anything I can help with"? Grissom asked, genuinely trying to be helpful.

"Oh no she just has a visitor and the intercom is broken or I would have just called her".

"Is this visitor to do with any case that she is working"? Grissom asked sounding professional.

"Um I don't think so, you see he has a bunch of flowers for her". Judy said sounding unsure whether she should have said anything.

"Right, check DNA". Grissom said in an emotionless tone as she turned around and flew into his office shutting the door behind him.

_Another bunch of flowers, two in one day this is a lab not a freaking florist_. Grissom thought then immediately cursing himself for being jealous.

Grissom knew that Sara deserved to have this kind of attention, and she deserved to have two bunches of flowers a day the only problem was that they were not from him and Grissom didn't like that at all. He slumped back into his big office chair and rested his head in his hands for a second.

_I clearly need to make some sort of improvement with me and Sara. She needs to know how I feel before she goes falling madly in love with anyone else. I cant sit around here for another couple of years while she's being loved up by some police officer, paramedic, rock climbing fitness guru or who ever she is seeing, I wouldn't be able to take seeing her get flowers or to bring her boyfriend to a works night out, or worse get married and have children with men who are not me._

Grissom wasn't aware that Catherine had walked into his office and taken a seat opposite him. He was still thinking about Sara and how many men might be interested in her when he heard a female voice form across the desk speak to him.

"You know you should just tell her". Catherine said bluntly.

Grissom looked up surprised to see Catherine sat there. He looked around for a second and then back at the other person in the room. Grissom opened his mouth to speak and pointed to the door but Catherine butted in before he could say anything.

"You were in a world of your own, I figured I'd take a seat and wait for you to come around".

"Right, sorry. What were you on about just now, tell who what"? Grissom asked genuinely confused about what she was talking about.

"You should really tell Judy to get that intercom fixed". Catherine said sarcastically but it went completely over Grissom's head.

"Sure". Grissom responded.

"You don't honestly think that's what I came in here to say do you"?

"I don't know what to think. What is it that you really want to say to me Catherine"?

"I think instead of just sitting in here and mopping around every time that Sara gets attention from other guys, you should step up and tell her what you really feel".

"Oh you make it sound so easy Catherine". Grissom said with his head back in his hands.

"Wow that was easy, I was expecting you to at least deny something if not the whole ' I love Sara business'. I'm proud of you". Catherine said with a lighter voice and smiling slightly.

"Meh I've given up denying it, everybody else knows it apart from her and I've accepted it. Any way she must have a boyfriend now, she's getting a lot of flowers so I would think so". Grissom said sounding disappointed.

"No she doesn't, I was just speaking to her in the break room about her second batch of flowers. I asked was there someone special she just said that she had been dating these two guys and seeing how it goes".

"Two, she's dating two guys at once". Grissom said sounding shocked.

"Yes, you know Grissom we can do that. As long as your not actually being intimate with both then its okay, it's a process of getting to know more people its perfectly normal".

"I'm just surprised, two at once I didn't think she would do that kind of thing". Grissom said honestly.

"She's not doing anything she shouldn't, she's going to dinner with them and getting to know them. And well dating two guys is a way of keeping her options open". Catherine said while becoming frustrated with the conversation.

Grissom just nodded and began playing with his fingers.

Catherine huffed and started to speak again.

"And by the fact that she is only dating them, this means that you can make a move and it will be okay". Catherine waved her hands around to try and emphasize her point and to try and get Grissom to understand where she was going with this.

Grissom grunted and carried on looking at his hands.

"Look, she's going to get some food in a bit why don't you go with her and talk or something. You know catch up and acknowledge that she's alive". Catherine suggested.

Grissom's head shot up and he looked at Catherine with a frown on his face.

"I know she's alive, do you think I would be feeling like this if I didn't notice her. God I notice". Grissom said a bit sternly.

"Then get up and go". Catherine ordered.

Grissom contemplated it for a second.

_I have nothing to loose if this goes horribly wrong, it might go well. Or it might not but I will never know if I try. Thanks Catherine._

Grissom stood up and nodded at Catherine positively, he made his way around his desk and walked out of his office his head held high.

* * *

Sara was putting away some notes she had scattered around the lay out room table when Grissom walked in. 

"Hi". Grissom said happily and slightly out of breath.

Sara laughed a little and looked a bit confused.

"Uh hi. Are you…. Alright". Sara asked still looking confused but with a smile on her face.

"No, I mean yes. Um do you wanna go get something to eat I'm starving"? Grissom asked feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure I could do with something to eat myself . Give me a sec to get some things and I'll meet you at the car". Sara said as she walked past Grissom and headed towards the locker room.

Grissom nodded and then realised that he was nodding to an empty room. Grissom shook his head and took a deep breath and headed to the car.

Grissom was at in the car gathering his nerves and waiting for Sara, Grissom saw Sara walking across the parking lot and he smiled.

_God she is beautiful._

Sara got in the car and buckled up.

"Right I'm ready lets go I'm so hungry I could eat a scabby horse". Sara declared.

Grissom looked at Sara kind of shocked as she started the car engine.

"Well you're a vegetarian you shouldn't be eating any kind of horse let alone the scabby kind". Grissom said with a small smile on his face as they pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to the diner the team go to down the road from the lab.

"It all depends on circumstances, scabby horses could come in handy one day. You never know". Sara stated with a bright smile on her face.

Grissom laughed as they pulled into the diner and parked the car.

"I never thought this would be a topic of conversation before breakfast but none the less I'm still very hungry. Shall we". Grissom said as she and Sara piled out of the car and headed towards the doors.

They got a booth in the back of the diner and they ordered their food. They sat drinking coffee and talked about possibilities for the case they were working on. Their food arrived and they began to eat, small smiles had been passed back and forth between them as soon as they had got in the diner. Grissom felt that it was the right time to let Sara know how he felt.

"Sara, can I tell you something"? Grissom asked and then suddenly regretting it as his stomach started doing summersaults through nerves.

Sara looked up and smiled.

"Yeah sure".

Grissom took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

_Now or never._

"Um, well….my intentions of bringing you here are not exactly innocent. I mean I was starving but there was a reason behind it".

"Go on". Sara said as she sipped her coffee.

Grissom swallowed hard again.

"Okay, um well I've known for a while but especially lately I cant seem to ignore it". Grissom said while feeling extremely vulnerable.

"Grissom your being very vague. Ignore what"? Sara asked.

"My feelings".

"Your feelings". Sara said while looking very confused.

"For you". Grissom said barely above a whisper hoping that Sara had heard him but also hoping she hadn't at the same time.

Sara finished chewing the food in her mouth and now it was her turn to swallow hard. She put her knife and fork down gently and looked at Grissom. He was playing with his fingers again and breathing shallowly while trying to ignore the flopping around his stomach was doing.

Sara took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You have feelings for me"? Sara asked.

Grissom looked up and caught her gaze by accident.

"Yes, very deep ones". Grissom said in a quiet voice.

"And what your ashamed of this"?

Grissom's eye brows flicked up and he found a piercing stare.

"No why would I be ashamed"?

"Because your whispering". Sara said sharply.

"I'm not afraid I'm just"-

Sara butted in. "Your what Grissom".

"Scared". Grissom admitted in a normal tone.

"Can I ask you something"?

"Sure". Sara replied.

"Do you have any feelings for me"?

Sara looked at Grissom and she could see that he was really trying and making an effort to do this, she could see he was feeling vulnerable and he looked very nervous.

"You know I have feelings for you, I have more than feelings for you. You're the only guy I've ever felt this way with before but just because you say you have deep feelings for me it doesn't mean I'm going to fall into your arms". Sara said a little bit more gently this time.

"Sara I have more than deep feelings for you, I love you and it scares the hell out of me. I have never loved another woman before or felt a fraction of the way about another person like the way I feel about you. I don't expect you to fall into my arms and for us to live happily ever after I'm just asking for a chance". Grissom said in a gentle voice full of emotion.

"Grissom you have hurt me so many times I have lost count",.

"I know and that I am ashamed of. I'm so sorry". Grissom said in a slight pleading tone.

"How do I know you wont do it again, how do I know that you wont get bored of me and then we split up. Meaning that I will have to move away because I sure as hell wouldn't stay around here with you. And why do you choose now to tell me, I have a good thing going on at the moment I have just got back into dating and I'm having a really great time with really great guys". Sara said and starting to get a little angry.

"I would never intentionally hurt you like that again. I was being a fool when I did that, I had things on my mind".

"You always do". Sara responded in a tired voice.

"I will never hurt you again I promise".

"You cant promise that, you've done it today. You were being all nice and friendly and then you just went off into solitary Grissom mode twice today, you left me standing there looking like a burke. You know I don't want a relationship with you if your going to be doing that. I don't want you to adore me and then to ignore me when it pleases you, it hurts me Grissom". Sara said with her voice raised slightly higher.

"I didn't mean to. If it makes any difference I was thinking about you the whole time. I've been pretty much thinking about you all day". Grissom admitted.

"Why"? Sara asked.

"Because you were getting extra attention off that officer Jenkins guy, and then those two bunches of flowers arrived, oh and Catherine told me that you were dating two guys. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind".

"Grissom just because I have been on your mind today doesn't mean that you in love with me". Sara said plainly.

"Sara your on my mind every day, its just usually I can concentrate on my work and then I think about you when I get home. But it has been impossible to get you out of my mind for more than thirty seconds, its killing me to think that with each smile, friendly nod and bunch of flowers you are slipping further and further away. And I know it is no ones fault but my own I should have done something sooner but it worries me that I will never get the chance". Grissom said with wide eyes full of different emotions.

"How do I know that you wont just wake up one day and regret the whole thing". Sara asked while looking deeply into Grissom's eyes.

" Because I dream of you twice a night every night, and three times on birthdays. I know that I couldn't regret taking a chance with you". Grissom said honestly.

Sara laughed a little.

"I dream of you too, I'm not going to admit how much lets just say that I do". Sara said with a smile.

Grissom smiled back fully and he had a twinkle in his eye.

"We have to do this properly, I'm not going to dive into anything with you head first. Baby steps are the key. I don't want to say this but I have to and I will regret the hell out of it as well, your going to have to work to get me I have offered my self on a plate on numerous occasions and you turned me down, which still hurts by the way. I'm going to carry on dating Robert and Kyle and you have to show me why I should be with you and not them". Sara said with a stern professional voice.

Grissom nodded and smiled.

"All I want is a chance". Grissom said with a small smile on his face.

"Well that's what you got, should we make a move"? Sara asked.

"Sure we better go find out how a armless man hung him self".

Grissom and Sara stood up, Sara began getting money out of her purse to cover her half of the bill.

"Ah, no I'm paying I asked you so its my treat". Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"Okay how can I say no to that smile that keeps cropping up every now and then". Sara said as she smiled and slid out of the booth.

Grissom dropped some cash on the table for their bill, he looked over at Sara and he released a sigh of relief .

_I've got some work to do_. Grissom thought.

Grissom caught up to Sara and they both walked out of the diner towards the car with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope it was okay, let me know what you think I need feed back I'm also a bit of a review whore so keep em coming. Thanks for reading. make sure you sihn that petition and check out the sites i mentioned. 


	4. Amputees and Dinners

Hi thank you so much for those of you who reviewed so far it means a lot. Sorry for the delay I've been a bit busy. Hope you like it let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 4- Amputees and dinners.

Grissom woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going; he reached over lazily and hit the off button gently. Today he had a better reason to spring out of bed, not to collect evidence, not to put bad men away but to win the heart of one true fair maiden. Grissom smiled at the thought of seeing her today and showing her what he can offer compared to those other guys. Grissom made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

Sara awoke naturally; she didn't use an alarm clock because she didn't usually sleep much, thus making a machine that wakes you up completely pointless. Sara rolled over and saw the other bunch of flowers that Rob sent her she smiled and let out a sigh.

_I wonder if Grissom will send me flowers, and if so what kind?_ Sara thought as she got up and made her bed.

She stretched slightly, looking like a feline as she stretched her long limbs and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the night ahead of her.

* * *

Grissom arrived at the lab early as usual. He smiled at Judy as he passed her desk and headed towards his office. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he made his way through the halls. He couldn't understand why he was gathering so much attention today, he was always early, he wasn't wearing anything remotely un-Grissom like, he shrugged his shoulders and walked into his office. He closed the door behind him and caught sight of something in the mirror.

_Ah that's what it is, you're smiling_. Grissom thought to himself as he let out a little laugh and took a seat in his big office chair.

Grissom flicked through the nights assignments and he made a mental note of who would be paired with whom, of course he and Sara were paired together. Grissom started on some paper work while he waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

* * *

Sara turned the corner and headed towards the break room; she entered and found everyone where she expected. Nick and Warrick on the couch talking about a football game and by the sound of the conversation Nick lost a bet as he claimed that 'He was robbed'. Greg was by the coffee machine secretly making a cup of his blue Hawaiian when everyone wasn't looking. Sara smiled and she took a seat opposite Catherine on the table.

Catherine was looking through a glossy magazine that she knew she shouldn't, mainly because her paycheque was missing a couple of zero's on the end before she could even dream about buying this stuff. Didn't stop her from wanting that purse though.

And of course Sara knew where Grissom was, that went with out saying.

"See any thing you like in there Cath"? Sara asked as she leaned back in her chair to get comfy.

"Oh Sara you have no idea".

"Expensive huh"? Sara asked.

"Why do you say that"? Catherine responded while still looking at that purse in sheer awe.

"Because lets face it you still wouldn't be here if you could afford something in there". Sara stated.

"Yeah your right, mine and your pay cheque put together wouldn't pay for this purse. It's nearly more than my house". Catherine said with a bit of a laugh but also a tinge of disappointment in there too.

"Well that's depressing". Sara said as she slumped further down her chair.

"Don't be getting all depressed we have a body to process, you won't be any fun to talk to". Grissom stated from the door way.

Sara smiled slightly as he entered.

Grissom got immediate attention from the team and they all gathered around him.

"Right Greg you can go solo today, there was a B&E at a wood chipping store".

"Cool, solo. You got it boss". Greg said enthusiastically.

"Nick, Warrick and Catherine you have a double homicide downtown, check that out and report to me. Oh and take some extra officers with you and don't forget your weapons, it's not a nice area". Grissom said blandly as he handed Nick the slip.

"You got it". Catherine said as she and the rest of the guys got up and headed out of the room.

"We aren't finished with our armless man case, why are we on a new one"? Sara asked a little bit more demanding than she wanted.

"This is related, another amputee has turned up hung. It's just this time he has no legs". Grissom stated with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. And why do you look so happy about it"? Sara asked with a smile.

"There are bugs". Grissom responded with a madman smile.

"Should have known, at least this isn't boring". Sara said as she headed out of the room.

* * *

Grissom and Sara walked to the car after they got the things that they needed for the scene. Grissom opened the car and they got in while putting their cases in the back.

"So where's this place we are going"? Sara asked.

"An amputee refuge". Grissom responded.

"I didn't know that we had those". Sara said looking interested.

"Well we do, so let's go check it out". Grissom said as she stared the car and drove to the crime scene.

They sat comfortably in the car, it was silent but a good kind of silent, no words needed to be said.

They arrived at the scene a couple of minuets later; they exited the car and grabbed their things. They stood looking at the front of the refuge.

"It doesn't even look like were in Vegas any more, it looks like the country but I didn't take us six hours to get here". Sara said as she and Grissom looked at the country cottage style house and lushes' fields and gardens surrounding it.

"Hmm must be to keep their spirits up I guess. Come on lets go inside". Grissom said enthusiastically.

They walked inside and the sheer quiet bliss that was created outside was broken by the chaos inside the building. Crime scene tape, police officers, people crying, shouting and the ones who could pointing.

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled.

"Shall we". He said as he lifted the yellow tape above his head to let Sara through.

Sara smile and she ducked under the tape and made her way over to Brass.

"Hell you two I thought you'd turn up". Brass said as he got his note book out and looked over some information he collected.

"Right well the decedent's name is Jerry Foster and he's a double leg amputee. He hasn't had any know visitors for a while so I am thinking inside job". Brass said and then looked around to see that most people in the room were either missing arms, legs or both.

Grissom looked around also and noticed that it would be difficult for someone here to do that.

"Well maybe it was an employee". Sara said as if she read Brass and Grissom's mind.

Grissom nodded and he walked over to the body.

"Thanks Brass". Sara said with a bright smile as she walked over to where Grissom was.

"Any thing jump out at you"? Sara said quietly while standing rather close to Grissom.

Grissom noticed Sara's proximity and he decided not to run away like the other times before but to savour it until they really need to move.

"Um only the fact that the assailant must have had arms to do this, and possibly legs".

"But most definitely arms"? Sara asked as she remained to stand close to Grissom.

"Yes positive".

"Okay well I will go and rule out all the people with out arms and take prints from the ones with arms". Sara said as she picked up her case and moved away.

Grissom let out a deep breath and began concentrating on work again.

Sara took the people's prints, she put them away in her case and she stood up.

"Hey there". A voice came from behind her. Sara turned around and recognised the face.

"Hi fancy meeting you here". Sara said with a smile.

"Yeah fancy that". The male voice replied with his won smile.

Grissom turned around to see of Sara had finished printing everyone when he saw her visitor.

_Oh great officer Jenkins is here, now it's a party_. Grissom thought bitterly and then cursed himself for

It.

Sara noticed Grissom looking over so she picked up her case.

"Listen I have to go and help Grissom process the body, I'll see you later". Sara said nicely.

"Okay but do you want to have diner with me later, that is of you are free"? Officer Jenkins asked.

"Oh, um I don't know let me get back to you okay". Sara said as she backed away from him and headed to see Grissom.

"Hey". Sara said as she approached and set her case down.

"Hey, did you manage to collect their prints"? Grissom asked normally.

"Yeah no one put up a fight about it. What have you got"?

"A few hairs and fibres on the victims clothing, a partial shoe tread by the exit and that's about it. No finger prints any where, I'm guessing gloves". Grissom said with a small smile.

"And what about the bugs, that's why you are really here right"? Sara said while she smiled and pursed her lips slightly.

"That is one of the reasons I am here, not the whole reason. Anyway, well the bugs are in early development meaning he could have died sometime early yesterday". Grissom stated as he picked up his case and indicated for Sara to follow him.

"Where are we going"? Sara asked.

"I think that's all the evidence we are going to collect from the scene. We should head back to the lab and see what the autopsy tells us". Grissom said as he and Sara headed towards the Denali. Sara got a wave from Officer Jenkins along the way which Grissom tried to ignore.

* * *

Back at the lab Sara had laid out all of the evidence collected from both scenes and was going over her findings when Grissom walked into the room.

"What have you got"? Grissom asked as he stood next to her, their arms brushing against each other as he moved.

"Well we have two completely different crime scenes that don't relate to each other at all, we have lots of evidence for scene one and minimal evidence for scene two, we have no suspects for the first murder and lots for the second. Basically the only thing these crimes have in common is that both the victims are amputees". Sara stated with a fed up look on her face.

"Well the first victim used to live at the refuge, that's some connection". Grissom said while looking through crime scene photos.

"How do we even know that the second victim was murdered, he could have just killed himself". Sara asked while sounding more frustrated.

"Because Doc Robbins ran a tox report on our Vic, he had a tranquilizing drug in his system. Also the way he was hung was likely to a murder. A person trying to commit suicide by hanging will do it so that they don't feel it; they will make sure that they die instantly. But this victim had the rope around his neck and then was pulled from his wheelchair up a couple of inches not breaking his neck but strangling him slowly. It's just not characteristic of a suicide". Grissom stated with a warm smile.

Sara groaned and let her head hit the table gently.

"I don't get it". Sara said kind of muffled as he face was on the table.

"How abut we go for something to eat and then carry on after our stomachs are full"? Grissom suggested with his eye brows raised in the air.

"Okay, I could go for some food". Sara said as she sat up slowly and smiled at Grissom.

* * *

Greg hobbled into the break room where Nick and Warrick were sat talking about their case.

"Hey what happened to you Greggo"? Nick asked with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"It's not funny, I processed the scene at the wood chipping store but after I finished I feel into a pile of shredded wood and now I have splinters in my ass". Greg stated as he walked towards the guys a bit more.

Warrick and Nick burst into fits of laughter and Greg frowned, whishing he had never bothered telling them.

Grissom and Sara walked into the break room while Warrick and Nick were still laughing.

"What's going on"? Grissom asked.

"Ask Greg". Warrick said through laughter.

Greg walked towards Sara and smiled at her.

"Sara could you help me out, Nick's hands are a bit rough and I need a woman's touch". Greg said while undoing the buckle of his belt.

"What"! Sara said quite loudly with raised eye brows.

"Greg"! Grissom yelled with a warning tone while glaring at him.

"What's the big deal I got splinters in my ass I just need you to take these tweezers and pluck them out for me". Greg said honestly.

Sara let out a sigh and looked relieved as did Grissom.

"Greg go see the nurse". Grissom said calmly.

"Have you seen the nurse, you wouldn't want her handling you tush. I don't think so". Greg said while looking really scared.

"Greg if you just leave them there then they will fester and get infected. You don't want that do you"? Grissom asked.

"Will be ass fall off"? Greg asked looking and sounding more scared.

"Yes Greg your backside will fall off". Grissom said sarcastically.

Greg let out a little scream and put his hands on his face dramatically.

Grissom shook his head and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to talk to Brass". He said as he left the room.

Sara laughed at Greg and she too left the room.

Nick walked up to Greg and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Rough hands huh"? Nick said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"What are you doing"? Sara asked as she walked into Grissom's office and took a seat.

"I'm finding out what Social circles both the victims went in". Grissom responded while flicking through notes and jotting names down.

"Any luck"?

"Hmm". Grissom responded.

"Okay then". Sara said as she got up out of her seat and headed towards the door.

"Sara wait, I'm sorry. Would you like to go out to dinner later? If you don't have any thing planned". Grissom asked while feeling very nervous.

"Sure, that sounds good". Sara replied with a small smile.

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven".

Sara nodded with a smile on her face and left the room.

Grissom smiled and began flicking through the notes again.

_Meh I'll do these next shift, I can't concentrate any way._

* * *

Thanks for reading please let me know what you think. I don't think this chapter was very good. Please review, thanks very much. 


	5. Locker Sonnets

A/N Hello, I firstly apologise for the sheer lateness of this chapter I have been a very busy girl with college and home life. So my bad on that. Thank you very much to the people who reviewed my last chapter you have all given me the confidence to carry on with the story. So thanks!

Spoilers: Unbearable. Just mentions of when Grissom and Sofia went out for dinner.

* * *

Locker Sonnets 

Grissom looked him self up and down in the full length mirror. He had tried on a couple of out fits to try and look nice for Sara, he knew that they would be going straight to work afterwards but he wanted something a little smarter than work attire. Grissom nodded his head and decided that he would stick with what he was wearing.

He had a black short sleeved shirt on, which was loosely tucked into his pants. His pants were like suit pants, they fitted well and they had a slight seem down the middle but they were more casual than a suit. They were black and went with the shirt he was wearing well. Grissom had a tidy pair of black dress shoes on to top it off.

Grissom took one last look before he headed out of the room. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, passing the mirror as he went he looked at his reflection to make sure his hair and beard were okay. After checks Grissom grabbed his keys and left his town house to pick Sara up on their first date.

* * *

Sara was rushing around her apartment trying to make sure she was ready for when Grissom turned up. She was running between her bedroom to the bathroom then back to her bedroom and each time looking at the clock and then hurrying a little faster. Sara wasn't dressed up to smart, she knew that she had to go to work after so she just decided on a little smarter than usual. Grissom had complemented her a few times over how she looked and those were times when she didn't use effort, so lets just say that she was confident with hours to get ready that he wouldn't be disappointed.

Sara was dressed in a dark pair of trousers, she didn't wear them often so they looked brand new. She also had on a red V neck top that showed off a bit of her cleavage, not to much but enough to tease. Sara grabbed her jacket from off the bed and put it on, it was tight fitting around her waist that showed off her curves. It was black to go with her trousers.

Sara heard a small knock at the door and she smiled instantly .She headed over the room and laced her fingers around the door handle and took a deep breath before opening it.

Sara found Grissom on the other side of the door looking very coy and very hot, she didn't realise how good he looked in black till now. Grissom smiled as she looked him over and he did the same, appreciating everything about her even her subtle sexiness.

Grissom cleared his throat and held out a bunch of flowers which he had behind his back, Sara smiled largely and accepted them from him gratefully. They were large lilies at least a dozen of them with a few pink daisy's placed in between them for colour. Sara smelled them and looked up to catch Grissom's eye.

"Thank you".

Grissom smiled and nodded.

"You welcome".

"Would you like to come in for a sec while I put these In water"?

"Sure". Grissom said with a shy smile on his face.

Grissom followed Sara in, she went to the island kitchen to sort the flowers out and Grissom closed the front door behind him. Grissom looked around while he waited for Sara. Even though he had been in her apartment before he was still curious and intrigued about what he could see and the possible story's and memories behind them. Grissom finished looking at the book case and he turned to watch Sara, he was happy and feeling a little smug at what he saw. Sara had taken one of the bunches of flowers that Robert had given her out of a very nice looking vase and replaced them with Grissom's, it wasn't even as if the other flowers she got were dying they were very healthy. Grissom smiled at the prospect that he was doing something right for a change.

Sara placed the vase on the corner of her kitchen where they could be seen, Sara smiled a little more and then joined Grissom in the living area.

"Ready"? Sara asked with a smile.

Grissom just smiled happily at Sara and walked to the door, he and Sara left and shut the door behind them.

Grissom had been driving for a few minuets when Sara started speaking.

"So who do you think did it"?

"Who did what"? Grissom asked feeling confused.

"You know with out amputee murder case".

"Sara, why are you talking about work. We are going to work later and then we can talk about 'whodunit' all night if you like". Grissom said honestly but with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess. Okay then how are things. Did you do anything interesting when you went home this morning"? Sara asked trying to do as Grissom said and talk about something other than work.

"Um, well I ordered your flowers first, I ate some breakfast when I got home and then went to sleep. I fed my tarantula and my maggot farm, took a shower, got ready and now I'm here. How bout you". Grissom said happily with a small smile playing on his face the whole time because he and Sara were actually capable of talking about something other than dead bodies.

"Well um pretty much what you did, minus the tarantula, maggots and flowers. Oh I did get a phone call from Greg, he told me how evil I was for making him go to the nurse when I could have gotten the splinters out for him". Sara said and then laughed at Greg's misfortune.

"Oh right, I cant tell you how relieved I was when he said he had splinters in his backside. It might be really wrong of me to say this but I thought he was going the other way with what he was saying". Grissom said with a look of pain on his face at the thought and image that was playing through his mind.

"Your relieved, how do you think I feel. But yes I was happier than what he could have said or worse done. I think a trip to see Gretchen the nurse may teach him a lesson". Sara smiled evilly at the thought of Greg alone in the nurses station with Gretchen.

Grissom laughed as well at the thought, he carried on driving for a few minuets until they got to a restaurant that Grissom had spotted a couple of times on the way home from the lab. Grissom parked the car and they both exited the vehicle.

They entered the restaurant looking comfortable with each other, they were escorted to a table that Grissom booked earlier on in the morning. They were sat on a cosy two seated table, there was a small thin vase in the middle of the table holding a single red rose. Sara was looking at the rose, it was beautiful and it looked elegant standing by itself, it made the underrated vase look extravagant.

"You like roses"? Grissom asked as he was intrigued with the way Sara was looking it.

"Yes, they are beautiful especially when they are all by them selves and not in a crowd". Sara responded while still kind of transfixed with the blood red flower that sits between them.

"You know, sending someone just one rose means love at first sight. It will mean so much more to someone than if you send say, ninety nine roses". Grissom said as he looked at Sara with loving eyes.

Sara was impressed with what Grissom was saying, she always wondered if he had a romantic side and today she was getting her answer.

"Wow, I didn't know that and I'm surprised that you know that".

Grissom just shrugged shyly and smiled.

"So what does sending someone ninety nine roses mean then". Sara asked now feeling curious as to how much he knew.

"It means I will love you till the day I die. Sure it is a lovely statement and ninety nine roses will make your home smell lovely but you cant avoid the sentiment that echoes in you ear when you send one rose saying love at first sight to the person you love eternally.

"Well they may as well forget the roses and say that, women do love it when men can speak romantically as well as act romantic too". Sara admitted with a smile.

" I don't know about acting romantically but I can say something worth while I'm sure". Grissom stated with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah you think your so cool, impress me what can you say that will be so romantic that it can make up for everything"? Sara asked with a look in her eyes that demands you take the challenge.

"The one thing I say will never be enough to erase what I did and how I hurt you from your memories. Hopefully there can be lots of things I can say that will gradually make it up to you and I am more than willing to be here everyday to make sure that happens". Grissom said with a quiet voice so that only he and Sara could hear, he reached over and took Sara's hand into his and gave her a wry smile.

"Wow that was really sweet and I get the feeling that, that was a Gil Grissom quote and not some dead writers". Sara said with teary eyes.

"That was all Grissom".

Sara nodded and smiled at Grissom positively, the waiter came and took their orders and brought back come soda's for them. They were due at work so obviously no drinking allowed.

They sat looking at each other and every now and then engaging in some conversation that took up some time. Their food arrived and they sat comfortably eating and stopping every now and again to say something positive or if they liked completely random because they could.

They weren't restricted to talking like co-workers about work and only work, they could talk like friends again like they used to before. And secretly they both wanted to know more to get further into the life of one another. To find out what makes them tick, smile and cry all at once. They just wanted to get more personal. God only knows how much over the years they have yearned to know more about the other person, even something small and insignificant would have sufficed for a little while just something personal into their lives so that they could say that they were to a degree involved in what was going on.

So now they revel in the feeling that they could find things out about each other, that they could be fully involved in the other persons life and not have to stand on the side line while the person they loved told their feelings to someone else. No it was their turn to feel feelings for the one person they ever have and they would damn them selves to hell if they weren't going to enjoy it.

Grissom and Sara finished their meal and pushed their plated to the side for the waiter to clear away. Grissom watches Sara as she fingers the stem of the rose and fiddle with the thorn that it held.

"It's funny how something as beautiful as a rose holds something as jagged as a thorn, its beautiful and yet if you don't handle it correctly it can cause you pain". Sara said with her concentration still on the thorn.

Grissom understood what she was saying, and he had to agree, it was what he has been running from for so long that he understood it well. He knew that what Sara was getting at it related to him and to her. Yes Grissom was scared that he would end up being hurt in some way by Sara intentionally or not, but he didn't realise that he is the rose that has already caused her pain in so many ways. If she could give him another chance then he could at least take the chance on her.

Sara stopped paying all her attentions on the rose and turned them to Grissom. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They were both sat back in their chairs comfortably looking at each other, both happy for the progress that they had made.

"Hey you guys". came a familiar voice from across the restaurant.

Sofia walked towards the pair, she noticed that they were together but she didn't think that Grissom had pulled his head out of his ass and did something about Sara so she carried on with what her idea was.

Sofia smiled at them as she approached and she stood next to Grissom.

"Hay you two, how's it going Sara"?

"Oh not bad Sofia". Sara said positively while getting a smile from Grissom.

"And how about you Grissom"? Sofia asked with a low kind of husky tone that Sara noticed immediately.

"Oh I'm great, thanks". Grissom responded with a friendly smile.

"That's good. Listen I was wondering you know I really enjoyed my self with you before, I think it would be good if we went out to dinner again sometime. Let me know okay I gotta go I'm getting take out. See you both soon". Sofia said as she gave Sara a smile and walked off to get her order.

Sara was looking at Grissom, she knew that he was hiding he was looking at his hands which were on the edge of the table. Grissom could feel Sara's eyes burning a hole through his soul and not in the good kind of way. He knew that she needed and explanation but she got there first.

"So you wouldn't have dinner with me, but when the blond asks you it's a different matter". Sara said calmly only with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

Grissom looked up immediately to try and correct what ever it was Sara was thinking happened between them.

"No that's not it at all". Grissom said calmly and gently.

"Did you have dinner together"?

"Yes". Grissom answered.

"Well then it is that then isn't it. What happened did It not work out so you decided that you would go for the only person you knew stupid enough to fall in love with you". Sara said, her voice getting a little louder each time.

"Sara your over reacting, if you'll just let me explain for a second then I will tell you what was going on". Grissom said in a pleading tone.

"No you know what forget it, its okay, really. I should have known that there would be some reason why you finally decided to take a chance with me and there it is". Sara said pointing to where Sofia was stood moments ago.

Sara got up out of her seat, grabbed her jacket and slung it on.

"Where are you going"? Grissom asked gently while worrying like crazy that he has messed up again.

"To work, I'll see you later".

Sara stormed off out of the restaurant leaving Grissom stood there alone and feeling very confused and very worried.

* * *

Grissom jumped out of his car when he got to the lab, he was really worried about Sara and she wasn't answering her cell phone. Grissom walked into reception and saw Judy.

"Have you seen Sara"? Grissom asked immediately.

"Um she came in here about fifteen minuets ago". Judy said nervously.

"Thank you Judy". Grissom said in a hurry as he power walked down the corridor.

"He knows my name". Judy said to her self with a smile.

Grissom walked down the corridor looking into every room he passed for Sara, she wasn't in any of the lab rooms or the break room.

_Shift hasn't started yet so she might be in the locker room._ Grissom thought.

Grissom walked into the locker room and found Sara pulling her work boots out of her locker.

"Sara". Grissom said gently.

"Yes". Sara blandly answered.

"Nothing happened between me and Sofia I don't like her in that way. She was going to leave the lab so I asked her to have dinner with me so I could try and persuade her not to leave, and she didn't. And there is no way"-

Sara interrupted Grissom mid sentence.

"Save it I'm not leaving my self open to your abuse again".

Sara slammed her locker shut and walked out of the room. Grissom followed after her and called out her name.

Sara turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me". Sara said quite loudly.

Sara turned around and started walking down the corridor.

Greg jumped out of the DNA lab and started joining in.

"Now come on go, walk out the door, don't turn around now, your not welcome any more". Greg sang as he played the theatrics with his arms.

"Shut up Greg"! Sara shouted from down the corridor.

"Sorry". Greg shouted back.

"Greg stop shouting". Grissom said in a stern voice.

Grissom walked to his office and shut the door behind him, he collapsed on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I need to fix this". Grissom said out loud.

* * *

Sara sat stewing over what happened while she filled up on coffee, Catherine could see that Sara was not in a good mood so the normally very nosy woman who loves to know all you problems chose to stay out of it purely because she and Sara were getting along great lately and she knew that is she spat at her then she would spit back.

"Not worth it". Catherine whispered to reassure her self that she didn't want to know……yet.

Sara looked at the clock, she had been working alone on the amputee case and she was glad, she hadn't made much progress and couldn't be arsed pulling a double. She decided enough was enough and go home.

Sara took her work boots off and opened her locker to put them away, she found a piece of white paper hanging from the inside of her locker, it had been slotted through the vent.

Sara sat down and began to read the note.

Love is like magic  
And it always will be.  
For love still remains  
Life's sweet mystery!!  
Love works in ways  
That are wondrous and strange  
And there's nothing in life  
That love cannot change!!  
Love can transform  
The most commonplace  
Into beauty and splendour  
And sweetness and grace.  
Love is unselfish,  
Understanding and kind,  
For it sees with its heart  
And not with its mind!!  
Love is the answer  
That everyone seeks...  
Love is the language,  
That every heart speaks.  
Love can't be bought,  
It is priceless and free,  
Love, like pure magic,  
Is life's sweet mystery!!

I love you Sara Sidle.

Gil x

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you all think I am sorry about the wait. Let me know if there is anything you want to know about the chapter. Thank you as always.

Sinead.


	6. Secrets, Muffins and Stains

A/N Hey sorry for the wait again for this chapter I had trouble finding time to write it. Please review and let me know what you think. I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and of course Wanda for looking over it for me, thank you very much . :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Secrets, Muffins and Stains.

Grissom walked through the doors to the crime lab, he was looking worse for wear as he kept his head down trying to shield the world from the bags under his eyes, but also the sheer worry that had made itself at home at the thought that Sara wouldn't return to him.

Grissom gave Judy a small nod as she said good evening to him. Grissom picked up his post from the box on the front desk and headed towards his office. He was planning on trying to lay his head down and rest for an hour or so before the team arrived; he was earlier than usual so he decided he had time. He was unsuccessful at gaining sleep this morning before because his mind was set on Sara and her haunting words.

_'I'm not leaving my self open to your abuse again.'_

Grissom had known that he had hurt her in the past, and he wasn't proud of it but he didn't really know to what extent he did hurt the woman he loved; but he was going to find out and make everything up to her provided she would let him.

Grissom passed a couple of rooms on his way to his office, he wasn't really looking out for anyone but when he did see a figure in a room it caught his attention. Grissom stopped and peered into one of the layout rooms to find Sara. She had the evidence from the amputee case all sprawled out across the table, she was wearing a labcoat and was hunched over the table looking closely at some of the evidence.

Grissom could tell that she was stressed, her back and shoulders were all tensed and she was wearing a frown on her face that didn't disappear, it just stayed there the whole time he was watching her. Grissom took a deep breath as he slowly entered the room and approached the table.

"You're here early." Grissom said gently, trying to start conversation on a neutral subject.

"You're not the only one who likes to bury themselves in their work, you know." Sara spat out while not taking her eyes off the pictures she was scanning when he entered the room.

"Okay, I understand that. Can we just talk for a minute, please? Just give me a moment to explain what really happened without you flying off the rail before I can say what was really going on."

Sara stood up straight quickly and gave Grissom a glare.

"Flying off the rail, gee, thanks for that. You're not worth the effort given to fly off the rail." Sara said angrily with a raised voice.

Sara threw her lab coat off and walked out of the room, Grissom called her name but she ignored him so he followed after her.

Sara could feel that he was following her, she turned around quickly almost causing herself to loose her

balance.

"You know what Griss, if you didn't want any thing to do with me romantically, then you should have just said so. Now's your chance, you don't want me, you want her, just say it, so I can get on with my job, please."

Grissom tried to keep calm and not loose his temper, but he was getting tired of the fact that he had to convince Sara that he wanted nothing to do with Sofia, it was all about her.

Grissom walked towards Sara quickly, grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to his office. As soon as they were both in his office he shut and locked the door and turned around to face a shocked Sara.

"You want me to prove that I have always wanted you then here it is. It was **me** who called **you** to come to Vegas, I could have called any one but I called you. When you felt undervalued and you wanted to leave, it was you that haunted my mind and it was me who bought you a plant to stay in Vegas, to stay with me. I have never bought anything for a woman, except my mother, but I did it for you because I **wanted **you here with me. I paired us up to work together more than anyone else because I want to spend more time with you and I love working with you the most. And look at this." Grissom said in one long breath.

Grissom walked over to his couch and turned one of the seats over to reveal a stain in the middle of it.

"You see this". Grissom pointed at the stain on the seat.

"This happened when I fell asleep on this couch on night, I worked a triple and was so exhausted I didn't make it home. I fell asleep instantly and then ended up having an erotic dream with you being the main focus, when I woke up my pants were a bit wet and kind of sticky and my couch had a big stain on it. I had to turn it over so no one saw it. And it proves that I have always wanted you because this happened not long after we had that case where we ripped all the walls down in the apartment building, and you wiped the chalk off my face. Do you remember that?" Grissom asked, as he took a deep breath trying to make up for the amount that he had just lost explaining his actions.

Sara looked in complete shock, she was first of all, still in shock over the fact Grissom dragged her in his office, but she was more so now.

Sara nodded in answer Grissom's question while keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Good, me too. How can I forget you stirred something in me when you touched me, I haven't been the same since, awake or asleep". Grissom said seriously first but then jokingly towards the end.

Sara smiled a little at what Grissom was saying, she raised her eyes up and met Grissom's.

"You have naughty dreams about me?" Sara asked quietly and shyly.

"All the time." Grissom responded.

Sara paused and smiled a little.

"Well, as we're being honest, I may have had one or two about you as well." Sara admitted with a shy smile and a blush in her cheeks.

Grissom smiled and he released a long breath.

"I didn't mean to drag you in here, but it was necessary. You wouldn't listen to me and I needed to explain. I think I still do, like I said this morning, Sofia was going to leave, we needed her CSI skills, so I asked her to dinner with intentions of persuading her to stay, nothing more."

"Okay, I guess I should have listened to you. I'm just used to getting hurt by you, so it's natural for me to try and defend myself."

Grissom winced as he thought that he has hurt her yet again, Sara noticed and she gave him a warm smile.

"That's the brilliant thing about people, we are capable of forgiving and we are resilient creatures. There's hope for everyone." Sara said while sounding a bit more cheerful.

"Even for me?" Grissom asked half serious, half not.

"Especially for you, I wouldn't put up with you, if I couldn't forgive you."

Grissom smiled the biggest smile he had done in months with the thought that there was still plenty of hope for him and Sara and that all was not lost.

"Did you um, get my note?" Grissom asked shyly.

"Ah yes, you do have a way with words Dr. Grissom, I'll give you that. It was lovely, if I wasn't so darn mad at you, I would have come running in here like a giddy school girl." Sara said with a playful smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye that hadn't been there for a while.

Grissom sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you liked it, I spent hours thinking about the perfect words to say to you."

"I could tell, now are you gonna come and help me with our case that I have been working solo on or are you gonna slack off and let me do all the work, huh?" Sara said with a playful smile as she headed towards the office door and let herself out.

Grissom smiled again, dropped his post on his desk and followed Sara out of the room towards the layout area.

* * *

Catherine walked in to the break room to see Greg, Nick, and Warrick lounging around playing on the play station.

"Busy as always, gentlemen." Catherine said with a smile as she passed them and headed towards the coffee machine.

"Hey Cat". Greg called from the couch.

"Greg, I've told you not to call me that, but yes, what do you want?" Catherine said as she paid attention to her hot drink.

"Do you think there is something going on between Grissom and Sara? I heard some funny stuff this morning. Something about Sara saving her loving for someone who loves her and when I tried to join in to the classic Gloria Gaynor tune, they both told me to shut up. If you ask me she wasn't very happy with the boss man. I know that if I spoke to him like that, I would be on decomp duty for a week." Greg managed to say in one long sentence, all the while earning him Catherine's undivided attention.

"Wow thanks Greg, now that's what a woman needs to motivate her to become awake, never mind this supposed elixir of life." Catherine said as she tossed her coffee down the sink and headed off in search of Grissom or Sara.

"You realize now that we are all now guilty by association, what ever plan she has she came up with in here, we were in here which automatically means we are involved." Nick said with a fed up look on his face.

"Nice one, Greg." Warrick said in a childish tone.

* * *

Catherine was walking down the corridor, strutting her stuff, as she does all the while keeping an eye out for one of the dynamic duo, or better yet both. Catherine saw that they were both in the layout room going over evidence, or were they….. was what first came to Catherine's gossip craved mind, she needed her fix she kept reminding herself.

She noticed that they were talking with each other quite normally, well better than normal so she figured that they fixed what ever it was that was broken. She also noticed that they weren't really looking very lovey dovey, they had a distance between them, not too big, but not too small.

'_They must not have done the do yet.' _Is what Catherine thought, as she watched them.

_'Although it won't be long, you can just feel the sexual tension seeping out of their pores and spilling all over the floor, no change there then_.'

Catherine let out a small laugh at herself, which got the attention from the two people occupying the room.

'_Damn'._

"Would you like to come in Catherine?" Grissom asked from inside the layout room.

Catherine smiled and entered the room, trying to look like this was a business visit rather than a social one. Catherine looked over some of the evidence they were using, and then she turned her attention to Grissom.

"Hey, I was just wondering what you have planned for us tonight."

"Ah yes, I was on my way up." Grissom said.

"Yeah I bet you were." Catherine said under her breath.

"Pardon?" Grissom said with a raised eye brow.

Quickly Catherine turned her attention to Sara.

"So, how's the case going?"

"It's laborious." Sara stated with a smile.

Grissom turned his head quickly to look at Sara.

"Not giving up all ready are you?"

"No, just a moment of weakness, I'll be back on top in a sec."

Catherine burst out laughing and then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." is all that Catherine managed to mutter out before she made a lame excuse to leave the room.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and Grissom made a funny face.

"You stay here and carry on with this, I'll just go and give the rest of the guys their assignments and then I shall be back." Grissom said with a happy smile on his face, as he made his way to the break room.

* * *

Nick, Greg and Warrick were now all sat around the table munching on muffins that they found in the refrigerator.

Catherine entered with a funny smirk on her face. She sat down and grabbed one of the muffins from the centre of the table and began thinking to herself of all the ways she could get one of the stubborn, socially inept workaholics to spill the beans without threatening to kill them too much.

Grissom was just outside the break room, he could see Catherine's cogs turning and he knew that she was up to something, not even from her show in the layout room earlier just for the sheer notion that God forbid there is a secret in the lab, she would get to the bottom of it.

Grissom entered the break room and walked over to the head of the table, getting the attention of everyone as he began to clear his throat.

"Right you guys it's a quiet night, so it's all about catching up on old cases, okay."

"Okay, if we must." Greg answered with a small smile.

"Hey Griss, where's Sara?" Nick asked.

"She's down in the layout room. We're still investigating the mysterious amputee deaths, if we need a hand, I'll give one of you a shout, but for now paper work or old cases."

Catherine and the guys groaned, as Grissom began to walk out of the break room. Grissom smiled and then shouted back to them without turning around.

"I hope those aren't my meat eater ant muffins from the refrigerator."

Grissom smiled when he heard gags coming from every member of the table, and he laughed when he saw them all run to the bathroom.

"Serves you right." Grissom said under his breath.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey." Sara replied as Grissom entered the room.

"What was all the commotion just now?"

"Oh, I just taught the team a valuable lesson." Grissom responded as he looked closer at the fingerprints Sara was studying.

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Don't eat anything from the fridge if I put it there." Grissom turned to look at Sara, their faces were close and Grissom smiled.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I wanna know". Sara replied.

"Best not. Just don't take a muffin if they offer you one."

Sara nodded and smiled as they carried on going over the evidence that they collected.

A couple of hours had passed and nothing new popped up.

"I get the feeling now that we are out of evidence, we are going to have to do some leg work." Sara said as she stood up straight and stretched her back and arms.

"I was thinking that too, we get to go back and visit a spotless crime scene". Grissom replied as he too stood up straight.

Sara began packing the evidence away and logging it back in, Grissom helped and soon they were finished. Sara reached over for one last piece of evidence at the same time Grissom did, their hands landed on each others, neither one made no attempt to move and their eyes fell on each other.

"I was thinking that because our last date didn't go so well, through my fault, that you could come back to my place and I could cook us something to eat instead of going out. That is if you are still interested in any kind of out of work relationship with me, of course." Grissom suggested while his hands were still placed on Sara's.

"I'd like that, and you know until Sofia showed up, it was a very good date, one of the best in fact. But I mean what I said I'm not rushing into anything with you, I need to build the trust back up before anything." Sara reinforced with a friendly warm smile that made Grissom involuntarily smile back.

"Sara, that's all I ask, is the chance to make it up to you, I don't expect it to just be a happy merry go round and everything falls into place. I know I need to work for you and that I am more than willing to do , starting tonight at seven at my place. You remember where it is?" Grissom asked with a faint smile.

"Yes I do, well I'm going to go now and head off home. I'll see you tonight then." Sara said with a low voice and a warm smile.

"Yeah I'll see you later Sara. Get some rest." Grissom said lovingly as he watched her leave the room then go down the corridor.

Sara smiled as she walked to the locker room and grabbed her things, she felt a lot happier now than she did when she arrived at work. She felt better knowing that Grissom felt the same way about her as she did for him. She wanted everything to go well tonight, she really wanted things to work between them. Sara took her things from her locker and left the building, realizing that she was a lot more excited about tonight then she anticipated, sleeping might be a problem now.

Grissom smiled as he picked up the box of evidence and headed towards the store room to log it in and then head home himself to get everything he would need for the night ahead. It was safe to say that he was confident that things wouldn't be as bad this time around, he hoped.

* * *

There you go please review I would really appreciate it, let me know what you all think, thanks for reading. 


	7. Dinner Followed By Corpse

A/N This is becoming a regular thing where I apologise for the amount of time it had taken for me to update. But this week its not from laziness but from household disasters, such as my washing machine blowing up and bombarding my house in a cloud of smoke (man that sucked, the place still smells). So here it is, sorry for the wait. Please review and let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter seven: Dinner followed by corpse.

Sara woke up quickly, her eyes flew open so fast that the light of the sun starting to go down blinded her momentarily. She rubbed her eyes, groaned and then sat up, tonight she was going to Grissom's for dinner and it couldn't come sooner.

Sara padded over to the kitchen, she brewed a cup of coffee and flicked through a magazine. Sara stretched, yawned and then smiled as she looked at the clock and saw that in less than two hours she would be at Grissom's having a good time, hopefully. Sara went to the bathroom to take a shower and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Grissom had been up an hour and he was all geared up and ready to go. He had taken a shower, gotten dressed and prepared what they were going to eat later on. It was safe to say that he was excited, or nervous he couldn't tell. He kept fiddling with his fingers and pacing around the room while looking around to make sure that everything was immaculate.

He couldn't tell if the funny feeling in his stomach was from excitement, nerves or the fact that he was hungry. Grissom shrugged the thought off, took a book from his bookshelf and made his way over to the couch to sit down and read while he waited eagerly for Sara to arrive.

* * *

Before Sara knew it she had gotten her self ready, been to the store, driven to Grissom's town house and then knocked the front door with out even realizing it. Sara took a deep breath and looked her self over as she waited for Grissom to answer the door. Little did she know that , that was what was happening on the other side of the door.

Grissom took a deep breath and opened the door , not to fast to scare her to death but not to slow either. Grissom smiled as he saw a clearly nervous Sara stood on the other side of the door, an image he thought would never become a reality in his life time.

Sara smiled back fully and held up a shopping bag with some wine in it.

"Thought I'd bring something along."

"Oh you didn't have to do that, but thanks. Uh come in." Grissom said as he took the shopping bag from Sara and moved aside enough for her to pass into his house.

As soon as Sara stepped over the threshold she was captivated by what she saw, she knew that she had been in Grissom's town house before but that was to do with a case. She couldn't very well go looking around at his things while in the middle of a brief.

Sara liked how everything was so neat and organised, not like her apartment. She had papers lying around on top of other papers that were unrelated. Books splayed across the whole room, with food packets around them for when she got the midnight munchies. Sara figured that Grissom must have an office where he keeps everything looking all tidy and pristine.

Grissom walked into the room behind her, he didn't say anything just let her look around and familiarise her self with his things. Normally the thought of someone looking at his book collection, the butterfly cases and the very few personal photographs there were on the wall scared him and offended him. A home was something private, to be invited in is one thing but to look among one's possessions is another, yet he wanted Sara to look at everything, to give her the tour of the house and show her every significant little detail that he thought she would like because he did.

Grissom carried on into the kitchen to check on the food and place the wine in the fridge. Sara had slowly lapped her way around the living area and found her self back at the beginning. Sara liked the fact that she felt comfortable with looking around his place, never mind being comfortable enough to be in it.

She also liked the fact that even though nothing had been said between them since she entered that too was comfortable. Sara smiled as she noticed more books on the book shelf that she had at home, not in as good as condition but the same none the less.

Sara's attention drifted from the book shelf to the smell emanating through the room. She sniffed the air and turned around slowly to where the smell was coming from. She walked over to where Grissom's kitchen was, she wasn't at all surprised to see that that to was also very clean and organised, she liked it.

Sara leaned over the breakfast bar and peeked at what Grissom was pulling out of the oven, Sara smiled at what she saw.

"Hey, if I'd known you would come over sneaking a look I would have told you to stay in there." Grissom said in a friendly tone as he placed the large dish on a heat mat.

"Mmmm well if I had known that you could cook then I would have come over here more often." Sara responded as she eyed up the food.

"Ah if only, it would have saved us both a lot of hassle." Grissom said with a smile as he went to get two dishes.

" I take it for the fact that you cant take your eye's off it, that you like vegetable lasagne."

Sara looked up from the food and looked at Grissom.

" Its my favourite." Sara said quietly.

"Oh good, I did something right." Grissom responded with a smile.

Sara just gave Grissom a funny friendly look and then walked over to where Grissom was stood.

"Need a hand?"

"Um, you could check how the garlic bread is doing for me."

Sara smiled and walked over to the oven, she saw that the garlic bread was done, she removed it and placed it on the counter.

"You know how to treat a girl." Sara said as she eyed up the food some more.

Grissom smiled as he dished up the food and took the plates over to the table, he picked up a bottle of wine and took it with him. Sara grabbed the bread and joined him at the table.

Grissom filled Sara's glass with wine, then his own. The both sat down ready to eat. No words were passed through the course of eating, the both sat enjoying the company of each other when the time arose they would speak.

A couple of minuets had passed and they were both finished with their food, Sara had virtually cleaned her plate and not for behind was Grissom.

"That was fantastic." Sara said with a smile and a full belly.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I honestly didn't know that was your favourite food, I just thought that it would be nice." Grissom said as he stood up and collected their plates.

Sara stood and grabbed a plate but quickly got a look from Grissom.

"I'll deal with this, you go sit on the couch and I will be over in a sec."

Sara didn't argue, Grissom had his trade mark eye brow pointing at her and she knew that when that was up then you do as your told. Sara made her way to the couch as instructed as Grissom cleared away the plates. He quickly returned to the couch with another glass of wine for them both.

Grissom handed Sara's wine to her and then he took a seat next to her.

Sara tuned her side so she was facing Grissom and she smiled.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sara said honestly.

"Ah I am a mystery." Grissom said with a cheeky smile as he took a sip of his wine.

"You certainly are." Sara said in a low quiet voice just before she also took a sip of her wine.

Grissom noticed what Sara said but he didn't press the matter further knowing that his mysteriousness is one of the reasons why they haven't established a relationship yet.

Grissom took a deep breath and he turned so that e and Sara were facing each other properly.

"Sara, not that I am ungrateful or anything but why is that you let me have another chance with you?" Grissom asked while playing with his fingers and biting his lower lip slightly.

" Well I thought that if we did start something between us then it could be special. And I might have thought I over reacted a little, and thinking about it I did and well I felt bad about the way I treated you after that. My conscience is vicious, I had to really to see what would happen."

"I felt bad too hence the poem." Grissom said with a small smile.

"You know it's on my fridge."

"Ah pride of place." Grissom smiled as he thought that it really was on her fridge.

"Yeah, Rob saw it and complimented it." Sara said coyly, regretting bringing up one of the other guy's she is dating.

"Hmmm and now my jealousy is vicious." Grissom said in an irritated tone as he took another sip of his wine.

"Why."

"Well because, I know that you said that you would carry on dating those other guys it just makes me jealous that's all, I just am." Grissom said honestly while lightening the tone of his voice back to friendly.

"Well don't be, I spend more time with you anyway. They should be jealous." Sara said with a convincing smile.

"So uh, how are things going between you and those other guys?" Grissom asked with still a light tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh not to bad you know, they are nice enough guys."

"But." Grissom asked.

"Well there's nothing about them that really catches my attention. They can be quite……plain."

"And I'm not." Grissom asked with a jokiness in his voice.

"No your not, you very intriguing actually."

Grissom looked shocked that he actually interested Sara, he always let him self believe that there wasn't much about him that could truly interest her, obviously he was wrong.

"What its true." Sara said defensively.

"I'm just shocked that's all. I didn't think I would interest you all that much if I'm perfectly honest."

"Well why wouldn't you, we share the same career, we have a lot in common, literature, forensics, views. I think that your very interesting plus your very enigmatic, part of the charm I think." Sara said with a shy smile.

"Well I'm relieved to know that you think that way, and well I've never been said to have charm but if you say it, it must be true." Grissom smiled largely as he looked at Sara.

Sara felt hot under his gaze, she could feel his eyes penetrating her soul. She wasn't sure if he had but she thought he had moved closer, or she did she wasn't sure. Sara felt a warm soft hand cup the side of her cheek, Sara lifted her gaze to see Grissom looking down at her. His eyes asking for approval to continue. Before Sara could give the signal to move forward her cell phone started ringing.

Grissom slowly released Sara's gaze and he cheek as he sat up right.

"You better get that, it could be important." Grissom said with a small smile.

Sara sighed, she stood up to dig the phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open a little to aggressive than needed.

"Sidle."

"Ah you do answer your phone on your night's off." Sara heard a voice down the end of the phone.

"Uh who is this?"

"You don't recognise my voice, its Richard."

Sara's eyes widened which caught the attention of Grissom.

"Officer Jenkins?" Sara asked.

"Yes that's right, I'm glad you haven't forgotten me."

"How did you get my number?" Sara asked again and feeling a bit freaked out.

Grissom could tell that Sara was a bit freaked out, her voice was different and her eyes were flicking around the room while she had a frown on her face.

"Way's and means darling. Nah I'm just kidding I got a connection in the LVPD for phone numbers."

"Okay, is there anything you want because I'm a bit busy right now?"

While Sara was talking to officer Jenkins Grissom's cell phone rang as well.

" I was just wondering are we going to go on a date, I thought you might ring me but you never did." officer Jenkins said casually.

"Oh um I'm sorry I'm really not looking to date any one right now, I have to go bye." Sara said quickly as she slammed her phone shut and took a deep breath.

Grissom walked back into the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine he just randomly found my number and asked me out on a date. He freaked me out people don't do that." Sara said as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Right well I can have a word with him if you like." Grissom suggested.

"Oh no its fine, he's harmless. Who was calling you?"

"Oh that was Brass, I'm sorry about this but we are going to have to go to a scene, there's another body." Grissom said with apologetic eyes.

Sara smiled.

"That's okay I have had a great time, and what a way to end the night by going to see a corpse."

"Wow Sara Sidle an optimist, never thought I'd see the day." Grissom said with a funny tone.

Sara pushed Grissom in a friendly gesture and pursed her lips.

"Alright ,alright now are we going to go or what."

"Lead the way." Grissom said as he pointed to the door and grabbing his jacket.

Grissom had his hand on Sara's lower back as they made their way out of Grissom's town house.

"I sure hope officer Jenkins isn't there." Sara said as Grissom shut the front door.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. 


	8. Smiles and Looks

A/N hello and thank you for the lovely reviews from the last chapter, it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter I don't know what to make of it my self, so if you could let me know that would be awesome. So here we go.

* * *

Chapter eight - Smiles and Looks

Grissom and Sara arrived at the scene in different cars. They both grabbed their field kits and exited their vehicles. Sara made her way over to where Grissom was stood talking to Brass. Sara took a look around, she got a friendly nod from Brass, a very warm smile from Grissom and a rather sickly grin from one officer Jenkins.

Sara cringed a little as she gave him a small, and a trying to be friendly wave. She stood by Grissom and listened in on what was going on.

"Okay, well if you guys hadn't have gathered from the other evidence that there is a serial killer out there then here's your chance. You may have noticed but we are back at the amputee refuge, my guess same person." Brass commented in a mono tone voice.

"What's wrong with you, your usually the first person to be a little cheerful at a crime scene. What gives?" Grissom asked .

"Well today isn't it, I was on a date and it got interrupted. So do us a favour and catch this guy so it doesn't happen again."

"Alright, where's the body?"

"Where you found the last one, the scene's been cleared its all yours."

Grissom nodded and picked up his field kit, Sara picked up hers and smiled at Brass as she passed him.

"You look nice Sara, you on a date too?" Brass asked.

Sara turned around to face Brass.

"Yeah I was, oh and Brass you look nice too. Lucky lady." Sara said with a smile as she turned around and carried on walking.

A huge grin spread across Brass' face, he quickly shook it off when he got attention from some of the rookie officers.

"Back to work."

* * *

Sara followed Grissom into the same room where they were a few days ago, the victim was in the same place and same position as the last victim.

"Are you becoming more fond of the idea that its an inside job?" Sara asked as she set down her kit and put on some gloves.

"Inside job or someone associated with someone with in the compound." Grissom responded as he took a closer look at the victim.

"Hey Sara could you pass me some tweezers and a bindle please, I think our killer is getting careless."

Grissom tweezed a piece of hair from the rope that was wrapped around the victim's neck.

"Hey you guys, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you cant touch the body until I get here." David said nervously as he entered the room.

"I didn't touch him David just removed key evidence, that is my job after all." Grissom said as he turned around to see David and another guy with a gurney.

Sara smiled at David and he blushed slightly, David caught Grissom's eye and quickly carried on with getting to work.

Sara and Grissom spent the next two hours processing the room, Brass had been in and out with new information that didn't really get them any closer to the suspect.

"Grissom, I think I have a partial print on the metal casing around the electric fan, this could be our guy." Sara said with a little excitement in her voice as she lifted the print and got down from the step ladder.

Grissom walked over to Sara and looked at the print and smiled.

"Well spotted Ms Sidle, we will compare it to the occupants and workers at this facility and see what we get."

Sara smiled and blushed slightly, she put the print in her case and packed it up.

"Okay, I think we are done here, we've got pretty much everything. Lets head back to the lab, you go ahead with that I'm going to have a chat with Brass." Grissom said as he too packed his things away.

"Alright I'll see you there, later." Sara said casually as she grabbed her things and walked out of the building towards her car.

Grissom walked out of the building, he couldn't see Brass any where but who he saw was better.

"Excuse me officer Jenkins."

Jenkins turned around and found Grissom walking towards him.

"Yeah that's me, what can I help you with?"

Grissom got closer and turned the pair of them around so they weren't gathering any attention from other people that were around.

"I have on good authority that you used the confidential phone records to contact one of the members of my team. That's not appropriate conduct." Grissom said as he stood tall and sounded professional.

"Aw man, look it was just you know a private thing. It wont happen again sir."

"Good, don't let me hear otherwise." Grissom said as he left the young officer and walked to his car.

* * *

Sara had been in the lab a while, she gave the hair in to be analysed, the print to be compared to the other prints taken from the other scene's and she was looking over phone records, emails and postal addresses to see if there were any commonality factors that could link any of the victims.

Grissom walked through the halls of the lab and found Sara in one of the lay out rooms, she was leaning over the table and concentrating on what she was looking at. Grissom stood there a while and took in her appearance. She looked less stressed today, she wasn't tensed up, she didn't have a frown on her face and as far as Grissom could tell she was humming slightly.

Sara was aware of his presence from the second he stepped in the door way, she just let him stand there and do what ever it was he was doing for a while. She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the attention, from other men she might have been bothered by it but not from him. He could stand there gawking at her all day for all she cared, the fact is that he was stood there looking at her, and it brought a smile to her face thinking about it.

Grissom forced his mind back to reality, he walked through the door and he too lent over the table to look at what Sara was doing, tier arms brushed as he settled close to her.

"Anything new?"

"No yet, I haven't found anything that matches them or associated them with each other; we may have to do the whole circle of friends thing. See of that pans out." Sara said as she faced Grissom to talk to him.

"Hmm okay. How about we go and check out the results from the hair and finger print?"

Grissom got up and left the room with out giving Sara a chance to answer. Sara shrugged her shoulders and followed, she still didn't understand why he would just leave a room like that.

* * *

Grissom and Sara arrived at the DNA lab where they met Wendy with the test results of the hair.

"So I take it you are here for the hair results."

"Uh yeah. Anything , anything at all that we can work with?" Grissom asked in a nearly pleading tone.

"I have saved the day, the hair is not a match to any of the employees or the occupants at the refuge."

"Okay that's good, you've eliminated the refuge as suspects now we are just left with the whole of Las Vegas, it could be anyone." Sara said in a disappointed tone.

"What happened to the optimism you had earlier?" Grissom asked with a small smile.

"Left it in the lay out room." Sara responded with a smile.

Grissom and Sara just stood there for a while looking at each other.

"Ahem, so any way the hair was in the system, it came back this guy Mike Langley, it was also the same print you collected as his. You've got your guy."

Grissom's and Sara's attention was now on the information that Wendy had just provided.

"Thank you Wendy." Grissom said happily as he took a sheet of paper from the desk with the information on it and went in search for Brass.

"Man on a mission, good work." Sara said as she too left the room.

* * *

It was the end of shift and Grissom was pulling his things from his locker, Sara walked into the locker room and started doing the same.

"Did you find Brass after?"

"Yes, he is sorting out the finding and arresting of Mike Langley. All we have to do is wait." Grissom responded.

"That's good."

Grissom carried on with the things in his locker, Sara shut hers and walked up behind Grissom.

"How about later on you come over to my place and I cook you something, and I'll make sure I don't have my cell on. After all you did give that creep a good speaking to I hear." Sara said in a low husky voice as she leaned against Grissom slightly.

Grissom gulped and began feeling the affects of her close proximity.

" Its up to you, bit don't avoid the sentiment that echoes in you ear." Sara whispered as she tip toed a little and gave Grissom a small kiss on the cheek.

Sara walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Grissom released a deep breath and tried to compose him self.

He didn't realise that she could have that kind of effect on him, and he liked it. She barely physically touched him and yet he felt like he had never been touched like that.

Grissom decided that Sara was definitely getting company tonight.

* * *

Okay so yeah it was a short chapter and well I think it was a little lame. Let me know what you think, I need feed back. Thanks for reading. 


	9. Meat Balls, Kisses and Fights

A/N Okay I would like to thank the people who reviewed, It makes me happy. I hope this chapter is okay, I'm not sure my self let me know. Cool….oh and happy thanksgiving to the people who celebrate it.

* * *

Chapter nine- meat balls, kisses and fights.

Sara was flying around the kitchen trying to make sure that the food wasn't burning while she was trying to get her self looking half decent for Grissom. He hadn't said that he was definitely coming over but Sara thought it would be better to be prepared, and any way she hoped that he would.

Sara heard a knock at the front door, she smiled when she heard it and checked her self over in the mirror before going to answer it. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw Grissom on the other side with a boyish grin spread across his face.

Sara stepped aside to let Grissom in. no words were said as he entered or even after she had shut the door and walked into the kitchen. It reminded them both of when Sara went to Grissom's for dinner. Grissom took the sign that she was preoccupied with the food to look around, after all he had never been here before.

He smiled when he saw that half the books on her shelf were the ones he owned at home, but in better condition he noted. He liked the way her apartment looked, his town house was kind of sterile, like a lab but hers looked like it was lived in. there were indentations in the couch where she had sat on it, her desk all unorganised with a food packet with a book placed on top crushing it.

Though a bit of sadness came over him briefly when he saw that there were not many personal items in the home, no photo's or memento's that let you have an insight into what Sara did. Grissom realised that he had a lot to learn about Sara, today would be a good time to start. Grissom flicked his eyes over her coffee table and smiled again when he saw an entomology text book.

Sara was leaning against the kitchen counter watching Grissom, she noted a lot of his expression change, she liked how he went from happy to sad to happy again just by looking around her home. Grissom could feel her watching him so he turned around to see Sara stood at the middle of the room with a small smile on her face.

"What."

"Nothing I'm just looking, would you like a drink?" Sara asked as she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Yes please but maybe just some juice. I have to stop drinking before shift with you, you're a bad influence." Grissom joked.

Sara let out a small laugh and closed the fridge.

Grissom looked around the kitchen, it was small but inviting. It was a warm peachy colour, Grissom looked at some of the things dotted around. Small postets her and there. His eyes still wandered when his attention was caught by the things stuck to the fridge. He saw his poem placed in the middle, held there by magnets, he let out a little laugh when he saw that the magnets were G and S at each corner.

Sara made drinks, she handed Grissom one and she saw that smile playing on his face.

"What's with the smile?" Sara asked in a soft voice.

Grissom pursed his lips and pointed to the fridge.

Sara looked to where he was pointing. A similar smile spread across her face as well.

"Well I told you I put it there."

"You did, I'm smiling more about the magnets holding my sonnet in place."

Sara blushed and she looked at the floor.

"That uh, that must have happened by accident." Sara said quietly.

"Of course it did." Grissom said with a friendly voice and a smile.

Sara looked up and met Grissom's eyes, she could see that he wasn't to freaked out. She thought she could see a little twinkle in his eyes, maybe he was actually enjoying him self.

Grissom winked at Sara to let her know everything was okay, he walked over to her couch and sat down. He took a sip of his juice and sat back a little and watched Sara.

Sara checked the food and went to join Grissom, she too was drinking juice. They were sat together in silence but comfortably.

"You have a nice home."

"Um thank you."

"Its welcoming, it looks like you live here not just sleep."

"Well I live here on my days off." Sara said with a joke.

"Even I could have told you that. What's cooking, smells lovely?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise, well I have the sauce I added a few meat balls for you."

Grissom smiled as he looked at Sara.

"Very thoughtful but I don't mind eating vegetarian every now and then."

Sara smiled and nodded as she got up and went to check on the food again. Sara came back a few minuets later.

"A few more minuets and it should be done." Sara said with a smile.

She took her seat again and crossed one of her legs over the other.

"You know its not often I get invited into another woman's home, it's nice to see what you go to when you leave work. I've seen Catherine's house of course but you've always been a bit of a mystery about what your like out side of work." Grissom admitted casually.

"Oh, I didn't know that you thought about what kind of home I go to after shift."

"Well I do, and now I know. Problem solved." Grissom said with a boyish charm.

Sara let out a laugh and placed one of her hands on Grissom's with out really realising it.

Grissom looked down at their hands, Sara's was placed gently on top of his it was so small against the size of Grissom's. He could feel how soft they were, he decided then that they looked delicate and needed protecting.

Grissom removed his hand from Sara's gently but quickly placed it on top of hers before she could pull away. His hand over lapped hers and swallowed it in it's size.

Sara could feel the heat from Grissom's hands, he was warm and gentle, completely unthreatening.

They sat there for a few minuets, just basking in the feeling for the first time. The buzzer for the oven started to ring, Sara immediately stirred. She smiled at Grissom and began to get out of the chair, Grissom held on to her hand tight and pulled her back down gently towards him.

Sara looked at Grissom with a small smile, he gave one back. Their hands still joined together he put down his glass of juice and cupped the side of Sara's face. She was soft and warm and better than what he ever imagined. Sara took a deep breath at the contact, she had been waiting years for something like this to happen and now she didn't know what to do with her self.

Grissom leaned in closer to her, he could smell her scent and the fragrance given off from her hair, it was sweet, it was Sara. Grissom ran his fingers gently along her jaw line and made little circles with his thumb on her cheek.

Sara looked up at Grissom and gave him a very faint smile, she put her free hand on his shoulder and slowly made her way around to the nape of his neck. She touched the back of his neck gently, running her hand up into his hair and smoothing her hand over his scalp.

Grissom took a deep breath at the contact as well. He looked at Sara and she was already looking at him with loving eyes and a small happy smile on her face. Grissom took another quick deep breath for confidence as he inched him self that little bit closer, he lowered his head and joined his and Sara's lips together.

Sara felt like her breath had been stolen, like the wind was knocked out of her she was caught so off guard . She had Grissom's lips on her lips doing the most wonderful things in ways that for so long she had only ever imagined would happen.

It was gentle at first, soft, warm and slow. Very gentleman, but then as the need for air got greater so did the desire and passion from both members. Grissom pulled Sara closer so that she was nearly sat on his lap he put his hands on her hips as she put one arm around his neck and the other on the side of his face ruffling his newly grown beard.

Sara pulled Grissom closer to here, their chests were touching as their mouths worked on each other. Small groans escaped their lips as their tongues moved together in the primitive dance that the couple had for all of those years. Grissom put pressure on Sara's hips with his hands which caused her to moan in his mouth, Grissom smiled as he carried on with his assault on her lips.

Sara's apartment door opened and a man walked in.

"Sara, what the hell is going on. Who's this guy." The man said quickly while looking around and taking in his surroundings.

Grissom and Sara's lips broke apart when they heard the other presence in the room. Grissom released Sara reluctantly as she moved off his lap and straightened her self out.

"Um hi Rob, I'm more concerned about as to why you are in my apartment." Sara said while taking in the oxygen after her nice long make out session.

"Well you let me walk in before I thought that applies to most of the time, but who's this any way?"

Sara stuttered and turned to face Grissom. Grissom didn't know what she wanted him to say so he just shrugged, stood up and took a place next to Sara.

"Why is it that you are putting out for this guy and not for me, huh. Am I not good enough for you or is he a client?"

Sara's mouth dropped but Grissom knew that he didn't have to say it twice.

"Don't you dare say that about Sara." Grissom shouted angrily as he stormed over to where Rob was standing. Grissom grabbed him by the colour and dragged him to the front door, Grissom threw him out of the apartment. Rob fell to the floor with a slap as he landed on his hands and knees.

"You come near her again and I promise you that I will make your life difficult, now get out of here." Grissom said angrily.

Rob picked him self up off the floor and did as he was told, he walked to his car, got in and drove away but not before flicking the bird up at Grissom as he passed by. Grissom just huffed and walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

Sara was still stood in the middle of the room with her mouth hanging open, more now than before.

"Are you alright?" Grissom asked gently.

"Oh I'm fine I'm just….shocked that's all I mean wow where did that come from?"

"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that, he was a jerk so I kicked him out."

"Well I gathered that much." Sara said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sara said.

Sara walked up to Grissom and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Your welcome." Grissom said with a huge smile sprayed across his face.

"Um I get the feeling dinner is not very edible right now." Sara said with a slight funny look on her face at the thought of eating the food.

"We could stop somewhere on the way to work, a dinner maybe if we have time." Grissom suggested.

Sara looked at the clock on the wall then back at Grissom.

"Your on, but you know I think you should get this one because to be fair I did cook and well we would have eaten but you distracted me." Sara said as she traced small patterns into the fabric of Grissom's shirt with her finger.

Unable to say no Grissom gave in.

"Okay that seems fair to me but we'll need to get a move on."

"I'll be two seconds." Sara said.

Sara kissed Grissom on the lips again and then went running around the apartment looking for her things. Grissom just stood there smiling happily to him self and thinking,

_I think we definitely made progress today._

* * *

Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think, I need feed back people. 


	10. Smelly decomps and Lemony showers

A/N hey I know its been a while since I updated, I'm sorry. Its been a hectic couple of weeks. Ok so this isn't incredibly long but you'll have to forgive me I have had a well deserved couple glasses of wine and now I'm finding it difficult to type, but I don't think you'll be too disappointed. Just let me know, please review I need to know. Thanks for reading xoxo

* * *

chapter ten: Smelly decomps and lemony showers

Grissom and Sara walked into the lab together, both looking very happy with one another which didn't go unnoticed by Judy who was sorting paperwork at the front desk. They both walked to the locker room to gather their things that they would need for the nights shift.

"Right then Miss Sidle are we ready to put this amputee case to rest?"

Sara was pulling things out of her locker, she smiled and turned to face Grissom.

"Yeah I think so, its overdue but we have him now. Lets go put him away shall we." Sara said with such enthusiasm that made Grissom's heart melt, she reminded him of a small child sometimes and this was one of those moments.

Sara walked happily out of the locker room knowing Grissom would follow with out a word or hesitation, and he did.

Sara and Grissom walked into the interrogation room where they found Brass and the suspect Mike Langley sat at the desk. Brass was looking very pleased with himself while Langley not so chuffed at being there.

Grissom and Sara took a seat at the table, Brass got up and walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Wow I've heard you weren't a very easy person to find, you gave my colleague over there the ring around." Grissom said with a smile.

"Yeah what ever why am I here?"

"Well Mr Langley we found your finger prints at the scene of a crime. Would you care to explain that." Sara said while leaning back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm a carpet layer it could have gotten there like that, I fit a lot of carpets." Langley said cockily.

"We didn't find it on the carpet, we found it on the metal casing around a fan, which is attached to the ceiling. We didn't find any carpet up there." Sara said again and with a cockiness of her own.

"Funny lady. Well what does it matter if it was up there anyways?"

"Well because somebody was murdered it was staged to look like a suicide and they were being hung from the ceiling. Which is why you can guess that we are asking you these questions." Grissom said slowly so that the suspect understood.

"Look I don't know nothing about those three murders okay." Langley said coolly.

Grissom smiled then looked at Sara.

"Say Sara."

"Yeah." She responded.

"Did we mention that there were three murders?" Grissom asked.

"Nope."

"Mr Langley you have some explaining to do but save it for your lawyer, your under arrest." Brass said in his mono tone voice that he does.

"This isn't fair, you don't have any evidence."

"Oh we do, how do you think we got your name, we didn't pick it out of a hat you know. You have a record and then you committed a crime, bad idea." Sara said with a smile on her face.

Brass escorted Mike Langley out of the room and left Grissom and Sara in the interrogation room.

"That was fun." Sara said with a beaming smile.

"I could tell you enjoyed that one particularly, fancy a coffee?"

"Love one."

Grissom and Sara both left the interrogation room and headed towards the break room.

* * *

Catherine and Greg were in the break room gearing up to get ready for their scenes.

Grissom and Sara walked into the room, Sara walked over to the coffee pot while Grissom stood at the head of the table looking at Catherine and Greg.

"What?" Catherine said defensively.

"Why aren't you two at your scene's, do you not have any tonight?" Grissom asked while sounding professional.

"Oh no, Greg got a breaking and entering and I got a homicide at the Tangiers. I was just grabbing a coffee before I left and well Greg is trying to find someone to go with him, I think he gets lonely." Catherine said with a laugh.

"Hey." Greg yelled.

Sara poured herself and Grissom some coffee, she handed Grissom's to him and took a sip of her own. Another action that didn't pass easy eyes, Catherine was all over it.

"You know, if I get some help with my body then I could be back here early and sort this out quicker which means I can do that paperwork you've been hassling me for." Catherine said in a persuasive manner.

Grissom sighed.

"Alright Catherine I'll help you with the body, Sara would you help Greg seeing as he needs to be looked after apparently. I want your paperwork too Mr as you have help today."

"Yay come on Sara we haven't worked together for ages I'll meet you at the car, and yeah I know your driving."

Sara smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Right well get your stuff together and I'll meet you outside in five, see you later Sara." Catherine said as she grabbed her things and headed out of the door.

Sara waved and then looked at Grissom.

"Have a nice day." Sara said in a cheerful tone as she put her cup done and left the room.

Grissom just stood there for a moment, shrugged and then left the break room.

* * *

Tangiers Hotel

"Catherine!" Grissom yelled.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm covered in it too okay, deal with it!"

"I wouldn't have to deal with it if you'd mentioned that your DB was a decomp, he's all over the bloody floor, at least I think he's a he." Grissom said with an angry voice as he walked knee high in decomp in a very small room.

"Look they obviously thought that it wasn't that important to mention his decomposition state okay. Not my fault, I got the call so I took it."

"Well you should have gotten details about it, what have I always told you when you are handing out assignments make sure you know the details." Grissom stated.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have to hand them out if you weren't so damned interested in your case with Sara, or shall I say Sara and your case."

"Excuse me!"

"Well come on Grissom I'm not blind, there's something going on between you two, your both acting differently and I wanna know why."

"Catherine your delusional, now can we please just get on with this decomp, and why the hell is he in a broom closet anyways?"

* * *

Somewhere in Henderson 

"You know Sara we get paid to work around here, not sit on our butts and watch other people do the hard graft." Greg pointed out as he lifted some finger prints.

"True, I'm merely observing how you work and any way its not my case I said I would accompany you, not do it for you." Sara said with a smile.

Greg gave a sarcastic smile and carried on working.

"You shouldn't need people to be with you on a B&E any way. If you really want to impress Grissom like you tried so hard to do while you were a lab tech, be more independent he'll take notice."

Greg nodded his head and smiled in a positive manner.

"At a boy." Sara said while she gave Greg the thumbs up gesture.

* * *

Back at the lab

Grissom walked down the lab corridor muttering under his breath, he was still wearing the same clothes from his scene and he was gathering attention…and then they were soon running away due to the stench.

Grissom had his eyes fixed to the floor as he walked, he thought the sooner he got to the shower the better and preferably without too much attention.

"Mmm Odour La Corpse." Sara said as she stood near Grissom and sniffed the air a little.

Grissom immediately looked up when he heard her voice. He looked horrified that she had seen him in this state.

Sara smiled and gave him a wink.

"You alright, people seem to be worried. Your muttering to your self and you seem to be dragging someone through the lab." Sara said with a full smile now.

Grissom looked confused at first then looked down at his shoes, he still had a bit of his John Doe stuck to it. Grissom could see the colour slowly draining from Sara's face, he blushed then quickly excused him self to rush to the shower.

Sara looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Something I said?"

* * *

Sara walked into the locker room a few minuets later, she can hear a shower running and can feel the steam around the room. She hears Grissom cursing Catherine and her incompetence on finding out details. Sara quietly laughs a little as she reaches into her locker and brings something out. Grissom is still muttering abuse at Catherine and John Doe when she walks up quietly and steps into the shower next to Grissom's.

Sara stops and listens for a while then takes her bag of lemons and puts them over the top of her shower so that Grissom could see them. She knows she has his attention when he stops muttering.

"Thought you might need them." Sara said in a happy tone.

Grissom smiles and takes a lemon, then smiles again when he can see that she had already sliced them for him. Grissom was also finding it hard to control his excitement at the thought that the only thing from Sara seeing Grissom completely naked was the wall between them.

"Thank you." Grissom said in a tone that she didn't hear very often. It was not a professional tone and not a friendly tone it was more than that, it was warm and inviting and something new. Sara smiled at how things were going between her and Grissom.

"That's okay, I'll see you later." Sara said in what she hoped was the same kind of tone back.

Grissom smiled as he heard Sara walk away and leave the room, he liked where things were going.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. 


	11. HAHA He's A Shelf Stacker!

A/N I'm SO sorry for the huge delay on this chapter, I don't know what happened. The holidays took affect on my writing, really bad writers block. Anyway I hope you all had a good Christmas and new year. And thanks for being patient.

* * *

HAHA He's a Shelf Stacker!

Grissom pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of his car. He walked through the automatic doors of the grocery store and grabbed a trolley. He began walking slowly up the isles looking at the products in the shelves while pushing his cart.

He was trying to think of all the things that he needed to get, he didn't like using shopping lists mainly because he thought it might make him look like a house wife. Grissom noticed the calm quiet music coming from the speakers and laughed, he wondered if the kind of music they played would influence the kind of shopping people did, calm music calm shopping he figured.

He drifted up another isle and dropped a pack of beer into his trolley along with toiletry's and bread, Grissom smiled at how relaxed he was and he knew it was nothing to do with the calm music.

He felt that Sara had changed something in him, he felt happier , he knew he was smiling a lot and that it was kind if freaking people out but he didn't care. He'd pondered on why he had avoided this relationship with Sara to begin with, he knew that if he hadn't what they could have by now would be perfect, but he didn't dwell on what he could have just more on what he does have now.

He smiled again.

Grissom dropped a few more things into his cart when he caught sight of someone he knew.

Sara was stood at the end of the isle with her shopping cart and she smiled, she walked towards him and she could practically see the happiness oozing from him.

"Hello you." Sara said in a friendly voice while holding a warm smile.

"Why hello Ms Sidle, fancy meeting you here." Grissom said playfully.

"Yes fancy that. You uh don't smell like death any more." Sara stated with a huge smile on her face.

Grissom blushed then looked at the floor, and back up again after a few seconds.

"Ah yes, well that would be due to the mysterious shipment of lemons I got when I was in the shower."

"Really?" Sara said in a mock shocked voice.

Grissom laughed and hinted for them to carry on walking. Sara walked besides Grissom as close as the carts would let them before they crash against each other.

"So uh what have you been up to?" Grissom asked.

"Oh you know the usual, sleep, coffee and now I'm here."

"Likewise."

Grissom and Sara carried on walking in a comfortable silence, every now and then putting something in their cart and exchanging shy smiles.

Sara picked up some stir fry noodles and placed them in her cart when she saw someone she knew, and didn't really want to see.

"Hey Sara, haven't seen ya in a while."

"Oh hi Kyle, uh yeah I know sorry about that. Are you stacking shelves?"

"Uh." Kyle shrugged.

"Yeah that's what I'm doing."

"You told me you were an accountant." Sara said while looking confused but a bit pissed off that she was lied to.

Grissom was stood next to Sara, he knew that one of the guys she was dating was called Kyle and he inwardly laughed at his career choice.

"Well, yeah alright I may have told a little white lie but it was just to impress you. Why would a girl like you go out with someone like me, so I improvised."

_Girl, she's a woman how old is this guy, stupid head_. Stupid head, _man I need to start getting some better offences other than playground talk._ Grissom thought.

"Well I don't appreciate being lied to." Sara said in a professional tone.

"Right, okay note taken. So uh what's the deal with not returning my phone calls and stuff?"

"Um, well I just thought that it wasn't working you know, I need someone a bit older." Sara said gently.

"I'm a year younger than you."

"Mentally, I need someone who's older mentally. You act like your eighteen, its not really what I'm looking for, sorry."

Sara quickly smiled and turned away from Kyle and headed down the other isle. Grissom gave Kyle a triumphant smile and followed Sara.

Grissom finally caught up with Sara in the meat department.

"Wow with a cart in your hands there's no stopping you, so that was Kyle huh?" Grissom asked already knowing.

"Yeah it was, that was mean to say that to him, especially here but it had to be said."

"So um…does that mean that now Robert and Kyle are out of the picture its just me then, unless you want to get to know that creepy police officer?"

Sara gave a sarcastic smile.

"That creep ass isn't getting anywhere near me, so yeah I'm guessing its just you." Sara said with a warm smile.

Grissom smiled greatly with his head held high.

"Oh you do realise we are in the meat section right."

"Yeah, it was the furthest isle away from him, but if you don't mind can we move I don't like it here. The smell gets to me."

"Sure."

Grissom and Sara headed to the check out, they paid for their things and headed out of the store.

"You have the day off today don't you?" Grissom asked as he and Sara were stood just out side the doors to the store.

"Uh yes, I do."

"Lucky for you, planning anything?"

"Me and Catherine are going to go to yoga together, and then grab a bite."

"Mm sounds good, well have fun."

Grissom leaned into Sara and placed a soft kiss on her lips then moved away.

"I'll call you later." Grissom said with a smile as he backed away and headed to his car.

_Man can he throw a girl off when he wants to._

Sara regained her composure and walked to her car in a slight day dream.

"Well I never, looks like I'm not the only one who shops here." Brass said out loud as he watched the pair separate to their own vehicles.

Brass smiled and walked towards the store.

* * *

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I need to get back into the swing of writing. Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Please leave a review. xox 


	12. Peace, Tranquillity And Stuffed Crotches

A/N A big thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is ok. Let me know yeah. Oh and all of you people from the UK whoop we finally started season eight, bout time too. Enjoy.

* * *

Peace, tranquillity and stuffed crotches. 

Sara Grabbed her yoga mat out of the trunk of her car and walked confidently towards the leisure centre to meet Catherine. Sara was holding a small smile the whole time and it didn't go unnoticed by big brother, well big sister.

"Hey, someone's looking cheerful this afternoon, what happened did Ecklie get hit by a car?" Catherine said as she laughed at her joke.

Sara let out a little chuckle and joined Catherine by her side.

"No, It's just been a good day so far."

"Yeah I can see. No offence or anything but you've been lacking in the happiness section lately, and now your all smiles all of a sudden. What gives?"

"Nothing, I told you its just been a good day. I think we should go in before we are late."

Sara walked into the building quickly before Catherine started using her new interrogation skills on her.

* * *

Grissom had just woken up and got out of bed, unlike Sara he had work that evening and needed sleep. He made his was into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He had settled down to read the paper before he had a shower and get ready for work. Grissom was just starting his crossword puzzle when he heard a knock at the door.

Grissom jumped up from his chair quickly, hoping for it to be Sara stood on the other side. He made his way to the door and opened it widely… It wasn't.

"Hey Gil, I'm glad your up. Lets have a chat."

Brass walked into Grissom's house and sat him self down on the couch.

Grissom was still stood at the door looking flummoxed.

"Come on in." Grissom said sarcastically.

Grissom sat down in the seat he was in earlier and looked at Brass.

"Jim, since when do we 'chat'."

"Oh ok sorry men don't chat, lets talk."

"That's better, now what's this about?" Grissom asked.

"Well." Brass stretched his arms and got comfortable.

Grissom sighed.

"You see, I have figured out why you have been so darn happy lately."

"Really, you know what I haven't noticed myself." Grissom said while humouring Brass.

"Yes, well anyway. I saw a little someone, that's you. With another little someone at the super market this morning looking very cosy. Now who could I be talking about for a second Gil?" Brass said in a humorous voice.

Grissom's eye brows shot up into his hair line for a second, and then he shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh please, I might have believed you if your eye brows didn't just meet your scalp."

Grissom sighed again.

"This is not meant to be public knowledge ok."

"Gil, come on I'm not gonna go about spilling your private life around the lab. I just want to know what's going on that's all."

"Well as you might have already guessed me and Sara have been seeing each other."

"Well that's great buddy, how long have you two been playing Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Jennifer Anniston and Brad pitt under our noses?"

"Ok first of all, every one of those relationships ended tragically. Me and Sara wont and secondly its only the early stages, we're just spending time together and getting to know each other properly like we used too."

"Hey that's great news, I'm proud of you. Its about time you did something, the pair of you are driving us all crazy."

"Yes thank you Jim, now is there any thing else, it's just I have to get ready for work?"

"No, no I'll leave you to it. I'll see you later, say hi to Sara for me."

"Will do". Grissom responded.

Grissom walked Brass to the door and they said their good bye's.

* * *

Sara and Catherine were sat on their yoga mats trying to find some inner peace and tranquillity, and failing miserably.

"You know I don't see what we're doing is so different to what everyone else is doing, I don't feel any more at peace or what ever." Catherine whispered to Sara.

"I know what you mean, I think I'm getting angrier, might be because my legs are aching." Sara whispered back.

"I know, lets pretend we are achieving inner peace, it will all be fine. Its probably what every one else is doing any way."

"True, Ssh he's coming." Sara whispered.

"Hommmmmmm." Catherine hummed.

"Ladies. How's the inner peace coming along?" The instructor asked as he crouched down next to them while angling his obviously stuffed crotch in front of them.

Sara didn't know where to look so she left Catherine to do the talking.

"Uh, we uh, we are doing great." Catherine said while giving him the thumbs up.

"Good work, keep it up." The instructor stood up and left them to it.

Catherine and Sara burst into laughter and then got scowled at for doing so by other members of the group.

"Ooo touchy." Catherine said while regaining her self.

Sara had slapped her hand over her mouth by this point, Catherine had noticed and started laughing. Causing Sara to laugh more making the hand over her mouth useless.

"Ladies, there have been a few complaints about the noise coming from this area, if you could keep it down that would be great." The instructor said quietly while waving his crotch around a bit more.

The pair of them nodded innocently like catholic school girls, and as soon as he turned around they poked their tongue out at him like catholic school girls.

Catherine looked around the room at the rest of the group.

"Ha doesn't take much investigating to see who made the complaints. They'd be useless suspects." Catherine said quietly.

"They wouldn't stay suspects for long. Well they must be annoyed, they obviously need the inner peace more than we do."

Catherine snickered.

"Yeah, maybe that one over there is an office cleaner by day and drug lord by night. Maybe her conscience has paid her a visit after selling that teenager drugs."

Sara burst into fits of laughter again, Catherine slapped her hand over Sara's mouth quickly but then started laughing herself at the noise it made. They were both now laughing freely while falling backwards and landing on their mats.

"Okay, ladies I'm sorry but your going to have to leave now. Your disrupting the lesson." The instructor stated.

Catherine and Sara were still laughing when they stood up and folded their mats up.

They made their way to the door with every one watching them which only fuelled the humorous fire.

"I hope you all find your inner peace, especially you." Catherine pointed to the woman they were talking about earlier and started laughing.

"Oh and ladies, sorry to disappoint but his crotch is so stuffed, so there you go your inner peace has been broken. You can all go home now."

The instructor walked towards them quickly with an angry face.

"Leave!"

"Woo, run." Catherine shouted.

Sara and Catherine fled the leisure centre with a fit of hysterics.

"I guess we broke his inner peace." Sara stated.

"We broke something."

They both caught their breath as they leaned against Catherine's car, the Las Vegas sun beating down on them.

"That was the most fun I have had in ages." Sara stated.

"Oh definitely, we gotta do this again."

"If they ever let us back in." Sara laughed.

"Right well Sar, I have to be going. I'm doing over time tonight I need to go and take a shower all that finding inner peace is hard work."

"Yeah I'll say. I'll see you at work tomorrow or something."

" Okay bye Sara."

"Bye Cath."

Catherine and Sara made their way home to freshen up and carry on with the day.

* * *

Grissom walked into the break room to find every one there minus Sara.

"Hey guys, right we're all working on the same case tonight it's a high profile and we need every one on it. I'm going to call Sara in and then we can all get to work ok. So get your selves organised." Grissom stated in a professional manner while he read a file.

Catherine and Grissom were left in the break room, Catherine was gathering her things when Grissom began to speak.

"Did you and Sara enjoy your yoga today?"

"Uh, yeah we did. But how did you know we went to yoga?"

_Uh oh mistake number one._

"Well you uh, must have mentioned it."

Catherine thought for a second.

"No, no I don't think I did."

_Crap._

"Well uh, Sara must have mentioned it."

"When did you see Sara?"

"Um, this morning."

"Really."

"Yeah we went shopping."

"You went shopping…together."

_Shit she's good at this game. Mistake number two._

"No I uh bumped into her at the super market."

"Ah, and I suppose it was so awkward that you had to ask her what she was doing on her day off."

"Uh yes, yes that's how it went."

"Hmm okay Gil. I'll leave it for now. But I got my eye on you." Catherine said in an unsatisfied tone while pointing to her eye's with her fingers and back at Grissom.

After Catherine left the room Grissom released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That was a close one." Grissom said aloud.

Grissom pressed speed dial number one and Sara's cell started ringing.

"Sidle."

"You have caller I.D why do you answer like that." Grissom asked.

"Just because it says Grissom is ringing me it doesn't necessarily mean its you."

Grissom shook his head a little and carried on with what he was intending to do.

"Right ok, um the reason I'm calling is that we have a very high profile case and we need every one on it. Orders of the sheriff, I know you haven't had much sleep or any thing so even if you just turn up for a little bit that could really help. If you don't mind." Grissom said in a slightly professional tone but a little bit of a friendliness to it that he knew would be appreciated rather than ' get to work'.

"Um ok but I'll have to warn you since I've been out with Catherine I've been really hyper active."

"Ok, why's that."

"Might be due to the fact that we were kicked out of our yoga class." Sara started laughing again down the phone.

"I don't even want to know I don't think. Will you be coming in?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there a.s.a.p."

"Okay, bye Sara."

"Bye."

* * *

Catherine, Nick and Greg were stood in the garage waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"Hey, for once Cath your not killing Greg. I mean look at him he's bouncing around like and adrenalin pumped puppy and you haven't throttled him yet, what gives?"

"Oh I just don't think it would be fair, not after the day I've had. And any way why are you jumping around like that?" Catherine asked.

"Its like one of my first really high profile cases. Its so exciting."

"Easy boy, don't accidentally piddle on the floor." Sara said as she entered the room with Grissom and Warrick followed behind her.

"Okay can you all stop referring to me as a puppy please."

"Aww is the labridoodle in a strop." Nick said sarcastically.

Catherine saw Sara and turned away from her. Sara noticed and wondered what she was doing. Catherine turned back around quickly and called Sara.

"Hey Sara".

Catherine pointed to her crotch.

"Now you ladies are going to have to leave if you don't quieten down."

Sara and Catherine burst into fits of laughter, Sara began to topple over and was caught by Grissom, while Catherine was battling with her bodily functions to make sure she doesn't accidentally piddle on the floor.

Wiping away their tears they both stood up straight and regained their composure.

"Um, right if you two are quiet finished we uh have a scene to process." Grissom said while holding a queer look on his face at the sight before him, as well as the other males in the room.

"Right, the scene , yeah." Catherine began to walk to her vehicle when Grissom called her.

"Uh Catherine."

She turned around to face Grissom.

"Yeah."

Grissom pointed to Catherine and she looked confused, but them quickly caught on.

"Oh sorry." Catherine removed the glove from her trousers and threw it at Greg, then quickly ran to get into her vehicle.

They all made their way out to go to the scene. Catherine was travelling with Warrick, Nick and Greg were together and Grissom and Sara used the same car.

"So its safe to say you and Catherine had a good time then." Grissom said while holding a smile.

"Uh yeah, its safe to say that." Sara said while blushing a little.

"You know I'm not sure I've ever seen you laugh like that before, it was nice."

"Uh thanks, well we were acting silly really. But it was all good fun."

"Well as long as you had a good time." Grissom said.

"I did, oh and talking about a good time, do you want to come to mine later. I'll make us breakfast?"

Grissom smiled a boyish grin.

"I'd love too."

* * *

Okay, well I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review it would be awesome to see what you guys thought. Thanks for reading. Xox. 


	13. Looks,Smiles,Breakfast,Lindsey?

A/N Hey everyone, thanks for the great feedback from my last chapter, it was awesome of you! Um this chapter is mealy to set up the next one, I don't know what you will think of it but if you could please read and review. Let me reach the all important 100 reviews!

* * *

Looks, smiles, breakfast…Lindsey?

Grissom and Sara placed the evidence in the backseat of the Denali, Sara jumped into the passengers side of the car and waited for Grissom to get in.

"Phew, it seems like it was days ago that we left to go to this scene. Do you still fancy breakfast at mine?"

Grissom buckled up and gave Sara a mischievous smile.

"I fancy something."

Sara smiled shyly and turned her body to face the front.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Please do."

* * *

Grissom and Sara arrived back at the lab and began logging in the evidence, they were working silently while exchanging shy glances and smiles. They filled in a few forms and headed out.

"So I'll see you at my place then yeah?" Sara asked while she rooted through her bag for her car keys.

"Uh yes, I'm just going to stop off at the store first so give me a few minuets." Grissom said as he began to walk to his car.

Sara's attention was still on finding her keys.

"Okay…bye." Grissom said knowing her attention was else where.

Grissom walked a bit more then decided to give in.

"Sara, catch." Grissom threw Sara's car keys to her with a big smile.

Sara looked up in time to catch them and see the victorious smile splayed across Grissom's face.

Sara simply gave Grissom a playful scowl and she started for her car.

"See you in a bit."

* * *

Grissom was driving slowly down the strip, there wasn't much traffic this early in the morning and he always liked looking around the strip when it was empty. So he decided to take full advantage of the quietness before the murderers and paedophiles came out to haunt peoples lives.

Grissom was feeling content, he felt relaxed for a change and he knew the reason why. He smiled slightly to himself for finally pulling his finger out of his ass (as his father quiet blatantly put it), and did something about his feelings for Sara.

He sighed a happy sigh and slowly pulled his car into the parking lot of the store near Sara's apartment.

He got out of his car and strolled to the store and walked through the isles, picking up a few things that he knew he needed. He grabbed some juice and eggs just in case Sara was fresh out and he saw a small bunch of daisy's near the check out.

He picked them up and smiled knowing she would like them. He knew she preferred plants but he knew she would appreciate the thought, after all who doesn't like daisy's, white small flowers, with the odd pink one scattered in there for colour and the bright yellow of the middle that stands out so well.

Grissom carried on moving and went to pay for his things, he thanked the shop keeper and headed to his car with flowers in hand.

* * *

Sara had arrived home and changed into her old jeans and a large sweatshirt, she made her way to the fridge to see what was in stock.

Sara hummed as she looked through the things she had with her and decided on a fruit salad mainly for the fact she had little else in her fridge.

Before she could get the food ready the door was knocked and Sara felt a tinge of excitement on knowing who it was, she still couldn't believe that this was happening.

Sara opened the door to find Grissom leaning casually against the door frame with a smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Sara smiled and stepped back letting Grissom into the apartment.

"For you." Grissom said as he held out the flowers while placing a chaste kiss on Sara's nose.

"Uh, thank you. What brought this on"? Sara asked while she smelt the flowers.

"Nothing, I saw them at the store and thought why not. I figured I probably owe you more flowers than what I have given any way." Grissom said as he took, juice, milk eggs and cheese out of the shopping bag.

Sara smiled at what he had bought.

"How did you anticipate that I had nothing in my fridge"?

Grissom smiled and shrugged.

"Guess I just know you." Grissom answered.

Both smiled at the comment and went silent for a second.

Grissom was preparing the makings of an omelette while Sara put her flowers in water and stared at them for a little bit.

"They're part of the Asteraceae family, and the name daisy in Latin is Bellis Perennis." Grissom said with a smile on his face while he grated some cheese.

"Woo check you out, I didn't know you knew that sort of stuff. Your just full of surprises." Sara said as she pursed her lips and gave a coy smile.

Grissom shrugged and carried on grating.

"Hey I thought I was making you breakfast not the other way around." Sara protested as he walked into the kitchen and tried shooing Grissom away from the food with little success.

Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and brought her closer to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders gently and smiled. Grissom leaned into Sara and joined their lips together lightly, Sara deepened the kiss and it quickly turned from an innocent kiss to a dangerous encounter with lust and desire as they started tugging at each others clothes.

Grissom had just pinned Sara to the fridge when he groaned from frustration to the door being knocked.

Sara let out a little laugh, though she was hiding her frustration a lot better than Grissom. She walked over to the door and began to open it when she saw Catherine the other side.

Sara quickly slammed the door shut and waved her arms for Grissom to go and hide. Grissom ran into Sara's bedroom while she answered the door.

"What the hell was that about!?!" Catherine asked sounding agitated.

"Sorry Cath the doors damaged…it um keeps randomly slamming shut in people's faces, mine on the odd occasion." Sara said while forcing out a laugh to try and make things seem kosher.

"Riiight okay, well anyway I need you to do me a big favour."

"Um, okay I guess… what is it?"

"I need you to look after Lindsey for me."

"What, Cath come on I'm no good with kids." Sara protested.

"Sar, she's not a baby she can go to the toilet herself, she can feed herself and she can entertain her self. I just need someone to watch her."

"Why, where are you going"?

"Oh my bloody mother, she went to visit someone in Arizona and got her self damned arrested. I need to go and bail her out." Catherine said with a clearly irritated voice.

Sara suppressed her laughter but Catherine knew that face to well.

"Look Sara this isn't funny okay, will you take Lindsey please"? Catherine asked nicely.

Sara sighed and gave in.

"Sure, Okay. I have the day off anyway, we could do something."

"Oh Sara that's brilliant, thank you. I'll just go get her."

* * *

Catherine came back up to Sara's apartment a few minuets later with Lindsey and an over night bag. She let herself into Sara's apartment and placed Lindsey's things down.

"Hey Sara, are you expecting any one"? Catherine asked as she looked over the apartment.

Sara emerged from the hallway to see what Catherine was on about.

"No, why do you say that"?

"Well you have two plates set out that's all, or did you anticipate the visitor that you've gotten"?

"Um no, I was going to cook an omelette and well I always make too much so I keep the rest for later".

"Ah okay then. Right, I will try my best to be as quick as I can. I've checked the flights, and we should be able to make it back by tonight. If there are any problems I'll give you a ring. Oh and if she gives you any lip call me and I'll sort her out okay."

Sara laughed a little and smiled.

"Sure thing Cath, have fun bailing your mum out of jail."

"Yeah, ha ha. Now Lindsey, behave for Sara okay, no cheeking, lipping, back chatting or anything similar. Got it"! Catherine said in her stern mother voice that kind of scared Sara a little.

"Yeah what ever, I still don't see why I cant stay home". Lindsey said with her arms folded over her chest and her eyes flicking with attitude.

"Because your twelve years old that's why. I have to go now I'll see you both later, be good…the both of you." Catherine said in a motherly tone again.

Catherine gave Lindsey a kiss goodbye and thanked Sara some more and left the apartment.

Sara and Lindsey stood still in the room looking at the door where Catherine had just left, then they both looked at each other.

"What do you think she meant by the both of us be good"? Sara asked.

"You tell me, you're the ones that got thrown out of yoga class".

"Good point, so um what do you want to do"? Sara asked while feeling a little nervous as she had never looked after a kid before.

"The bathroom would be good to start with".

"Oh right, ok first on your left". Sara said as she watched Lindsey disappear behind the door.

Sara quickly ran to her bedroom to find Grissom. She walked into her room and found him lying on the bed reading a forensics magazine. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Oh goody is she gone, where were we"? Grissom asked as he got off the bed and walked towards Sara with the same mischievous look on his face as he had in the car.

Sara stopped him in his tracks and dragged him out of the bedroom and straight to the apartment door.

"Knock the door in five minuets okay". Sara said as she pushed Grissom out of the apartment into the hallway.

Lindsey emerged from the bathroom and took a seat at the breakfast bar, she looked bored already. She was picking at her finger nails and looking around the room that would be completely uninteresting to a near teenager, not like a thirty something woman who is married to her job…very interesting.

Sara watched Lindsey for a second and then kind of jumped for joy, with out the physical jumping when Grissom knocked the door.

"Hi Sara". Grissom said as he tried to sound not completely confused by the situation.

"Oh hi Grissom". Sara said with a slightly raised voice so that Lindsey could hear her.

"Sara why are you shouting"? Grissom asked.

"Ssh, play along". Sara said as she stepped to the side so that Grissom could see that Lindsey was there.

Grissom gave Sara the 'Ah, I get it now' look and did as he was told.

"Well I was just in the neighbour hood and I thought I would stop in, I heard that you were looking after Lindsey". Grissom said as convincing as possible, while Sara inwardly laughed her little head off at the whole 'I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would stop in' cliché.

"Really, well you better come in". Sara said in a over exaggerated shocked tone.

_She's just taking the piss now_. Grissom thought as he stepped over the threshold of the door and into the apartment.

Grissom walked up to Lindsey and smiled.

"Hello Lindsey how are you"?

Lindsey smiled and sat up straight.

"Not bad really, haven't seen ya in a while." Lindsey said in a typical child slang.

"Well I've been a bit busy, but you know I have the day off today. Maybe we could all go out somewhere, like the zoo". Grissom said with a smile of boyish delight on his face that made Sara want to jump his bones right there and then…but of course she wouldn't risk traumatizing Catherine's daughter as she would have to flee the country immediately.

Lindsey didn't look as pleased as Grissom at the thought of going to the zoo.

"The zoo, of all the places we could go you decide the zoo"?

"Lindsey the zoo is great, there are lots of different animals there that you could learn about and watch".

"True…buuuuut I'm not five any more."

"You don't have to be five to enjoy the zoo. Anyway you have no choice now my heart is set on the zoo and that's where we are going." Grissom said in a professional tone as if he were in work.

Lindsey sighed and jumped off her stool.

"Alriight fine, lets go".

Grissom smiled in victory and looked at Sara.

"Are you um, going to go to the zoo wearing a shirt that is about four sizes to big for you and holey jeans"? Grissom asked while looking her up and down and using the excuse of her clothes to eye her up.

Sara looked at her self and smiled.

"I guess not, give me a sec".

"Hey uncle Gil, can I ask you a favour"? Lindsey asked in a grown up tone.

"Sure, what is it"? Grissom said nicely.

"Can you not speak to me in the tone of voice that you would use for a five year old, I'm twelve now I need a more adult one".

Grissom looked a little flabbergasted but nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I was doing it, at the end of the day your still the little girl that I saw growing up. I cant help it, but I'll try." Grissom said a bit more grown up like.

Lindsey smiled at Grissom and nodded her head.

Sara emerged with more suitable clothing on, she grabbed her jacket off the couch and picked her bag up.

"Okay are we ready to leave, would you like to stop off for breakfast first"? Sara asked while she mentally checked she had everything.

"Yeah"! both Grissom and Lindsey said at the breakfast proposition.

"Okay then, lets go"!

* * *

Hey, I hope that you all liked it. The next chapter will be interesting I think. But let me know what you thought of this one. Oh and I have no knowledge of how long it really takes to get to Arizona or what ever, I could have googled it…but well I couldn't be bothered, its getting late and a girl gotta sleep. Thanks for reading! 


	14. Like Stealing Candy From A Baby

A/N Hey everyone. Thanks so much to those who read and reviewed my last chapter, it was awesome of you guys. I hope that this one is okay but please be nice I've not been well so go easy on me this time. Please read and review, the more reviews the better I will feel. Thanks again.

* * *

Like stealing candy from a Baby.

Grissom, Sara and Lindsey arrived at Las Vegas zoo an hour or so after they went for breakfast in a local diner. The piled out of the car and made their way to the entrance. Grissom and Sara were walking ahead, stealing glances and 'accidental' touches, while Lindsey trailed behind and pretended not to see anything.

"Good afternoon Sir and how can I help you." An overly enthusiastic middle aged woman said.

"Uh good afternoon can I have two adult tickets and one child ticket please." Grissom said as he smiled and flipped through his wallet for some money.

"Of course, just give them a minuet to print out. Can I just stamp your hands for later on if you want to leave and come back?"

Grissom and Sara nodded and put their hand on the window sill in front of them, after they were stamped it was Lindsey's turn. Lindsey approached the window and looked at the woman gone off. She frowned and placed her hand on the sill while she got stamped, after she walked off muttering about how it better come off.

"Who does she remind you of?" Sara said quietly next to Grissom's ear.

Grissom smiled. "Like mother like daughter I guess."

"Here you go , here are you tickets and a free coupon for the gift shop. Have a nice day."

Grissom and Sara smiled as they took their things and headed for the entance.

"Come on Lindsey." Sara called gently.

Lindsey walked past the woman at the window sill and gave her a death glare as she passed and entered the park.

They all stopped at the top of the hill and could see around them for miles, well probably not miles but you get the picture.

"Okay, so what should we see first". Grissom asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Spiral." Lindsey said.

"Huh, spiral?" Sara asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I get it. Catherine when dealing with a crime scene always tends to spiral her way around it. She's done it for years, not really sure why though." Grissom said as his thoughts began to trail off to try and find an explanation for his question.

"It's the way she does everything, she cleans that way, arranges things that way, even our kitchen is set up in a kind of spiral shape. I dunno it kind of sticks with you, so lets spiral."

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, spiral it is, lets get going."

* * *

Somewhere in Arizona

"Hi, my name is Catherine Willows I'm here to bail my mother from custody." Catherine said in a professional tone like the one she uses at a crime scene, all the while barely holding back her aggrivation at the situation.

"Okay Miss Willows, sign these forms please and well just go and get her. We wont be pressing charges this time but if she does it again we will be forced to take action." The officer said as he handed the forms over.

"What exactly did she do wrong?"

" Her and Her friend were trying to pick up a uh, well a male escort. I noticed that she was from Vegas which is why we are not pressing charges, but it is illegal here so next time we wont be so understanding."

Catherine blushed, while clenching her fists and grinding her teeth.

"Okay thank you officer." Catherine muttered out through the gap she allowed while wearing her teeth down dramatically.

* * *

Vegas.

"What's so great about the monkeys anyway, they are just hairy and smelly version of us." Lindsey said while trying to convince Grissom and Sara that they were not worth seeing.

Sara laughed and looked at Lindsey.

"There you go then, they impersonate people from Vegas very well." Sara said.

Lindsey laughed while Grissom scowled.

"You better not be talking about me." Grissom said in a stern voice.

"Of course not, smelly no but the hair on your face might beg to differ." Sara said with a bashful grin.

Grissom smiled and carried on walking towards the monkey enclosure.

"Any way we have opposable thumbs monkeys don't.2 Grissom said as he approached the glass to look at the monkeys closer.

"Does he always have an answer for everything?" Lindsey asked quietly.

Sara smiled. "Most of the time."

Sara and Lindsey made their way to the glass to join Grissom. Sara stood close to Grissom while he was looking at a monkey in particular, Lindsey was day dreaming in a world of her own waiting for it to be over so she can go and grow up.

Sara scanned around and noticed that Lindsey was in a world of her own, Sara formed a mischievous grin on her face as she lowered her arm behind her and pinched Grissom's butt. Grissom jumped nearly three feet in the air and when he settled back on the ground looked at Sara with a shocked face.

All Sara did was shrugg as she leaned into him a little for some contact. Grissom smiled and graciously accepted her.

Lindsey sighed with annoyance as she watched the sight in front of her.

* * *

Arizona.

Catherine's mother was brought from custody as well as he friend.

"Oh Cathernie you came for us, how glad we are to see you." Her mother said in a dramatic tone.

Catherine stood with her arms folded across her chest and he hip cocked to the side.

"What's with the attitude, aren't you happy to see your mother alive?"

"Huh, yeah like. Do you know what trouble I have been through to get you out of here. And what the hell were you doing picking up a male escort here, never mind here, why at all!?!"

"Cath we were young once, we just wanted to feel youth full again that's all."

"You know what I don't care, come one we have to go. I left Lindsey with a co-worker and to be honest she looked petrified."

* * *

Lindsey was twiddling her thumbs when she noticed that Grissom and Sara were ready to make a move from the monkey enclosure.

"You ready Lindsey?" Sara asked.

"Yeah sure, hay wait. What is that monkey doing?" Lindsey said as she walked to the glass and took a closer look.

Grissom and Sara turned to where Lindsey was looking and both of their jaws fell open. They looked at each other and walked to the glass quickly.

Lindsey was looking at the monkey confused while Grissom and Sara battled with what they should tell her.

The monkey was sat in his tyre swing and looking very pleased with him self. He was eating a bannana and in his other hand he was clutching _his _bannana and playing with it freely. Lindsey carried on to look confused until Sara put her hands over Lindsey's eyes and walked her away from the glass quickly.

They left the monkey enclosure and both adults had red faces while the child had an utter confusment washed over hers.

"You know what we should go see the girraffs." Grissom suggested nervously.

Lindsey walked ahead of Grissom and Sara but kept an eye on them. Grissom and Sara were stood closely again and evey now and then had a few more 'accidental' touches, but all completely innocent after all they were in a zoo for children.

Lindsey just shook her head and carried on walking.

They stood around and watched the girraffs a little then moved onto the elephants when Lindsey decided to have some fun. Lindsey turned to Grissom and Sara with an evil grin on her face which made the adults very uneasy all of a sudden.

"Yes Lindsey, any thing you need?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, no I'm okay you two are far more interesting to watch than these dumb animals. So how long have you been together?"

_Oh my god are we __**that**__ obvious? _They both thought simultaneously.

"What are you talking about Lindsey?" Sara asked hoping that she caught the wrong end of the stick but knowing deep down she hadn't and that she was in denial.

"Please, I may be a child but I'm not stupid. I'm nearly a teenager I know a few things about life and well you two are so dating. Its plain to see."

"Hmm Lindsey I think you got the wrong idea." Grissom tired saying convincingly but failing knowing that she was Catherine Willows daughter, they didn't stand a chance.

"Look, you tow are plain as day. Your all looking at each other like more than co-workers and well all those accidently on perpose touches you guys are doing. Just spill it, or I'll just tell my mom." Lindsey threatened.

Both their eyes widened knowing that Catherine knowing would be a bad idea this early on in the relationship.

"Hey Lindsey pick a pocket." Grissom said with a smile on his face.

_He has plan._

"What?" Lindsey said with a confused face.

"Pick a pocket and what ever is in it you can have, provided that you keep our little secret about what you know."

Lindsey smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, this sounds fun. Um that one."

Lindsey pointed to the left pocket and waited to see what was in it.

Grissom stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out four ten dollar bills and a few niccols.

"Whoo Lindsey hit the jackpot." Lindsey said as she jumped in the air.

Grissom simply gritted his teeth and handed the money over.

Sara smirked at Grissom's loss while trying not to laugh.

"Right we have a deal yeah?" Grissom asked as he looked down at Lindesy counting her winnings.

"Sure, I don't tell mom about you two guys flirting, touching , acting all lovy dovy and being out on a date." Lindsey said a little mono tone and casual as she put her money in one hand.

"You know, we aren't actually on a date, so I should take that back."

Before Lindsey had a chance to react Grissom snatched the money out of Lindsey's hand and held it above her head.

Lindsey stood with her hands folded over her chest and a ' I dare you' look on her face.

Grisosm had seen that look somewhere else and he gave in and gave the money back to the scary twelve year old that conned him out of fourty dollars.

Grissom sighed and held his head down, maybe for shame from stealing from a twelve year old or maybe from the embaressment that he just got conned by a twelve year old, and he was supposed to be the genius.

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled.

"How about we go and see the insect house." Sara suggested.

"I'm not some small child that you can just melt away my losses by distracting me with my passions Sara." Grissom said with a disappointed tone.

"Well what if I said that they were holding an exabition about a rara butterfly found in the south of Africa and it starts in ten minuets?"

Grissom's eyes immediately shot open fully and a smile spread across his face. Lindsey just fluttered her eyes and began walking towards the butterfly house. Grissom smiled boyishly while Sara mearly smiled back at how cute he looked.

"You know just the right things to say." Grissom said qith a childish tone as he kissed her firmly on the lips and took her hand to drag her to the butterfly house.

* * *

Hey thanks so much for reading, um just to point out I know nothing about Arizona, how long it takes to get there, the laws or what ever. And I know nothing about rare butterflies that come from south Africa. I suppose I could have googled it…but meh I didn't so never mind, its fiction anyway what does it matter. Thanks for reading and please review, it will mean the world. Thanks, xox. 


	15. Sleep With Me Again

A/N Hello, I'm so sorry for the huge delay of this chapter, I've had the most unbelievable case of writers block ever! I'm not sure if its passed yet either, so if you would all be kind enough to review and let me know what you think that would be awesome!

* * *

Sleep with me again.

Grissom and Sara were slumped on Sara's couch with their feet resting on the coffee table, mindlessly watching the television. Catherine had come to collect Lindsey a few hours before, Grissom made some lame ass excuse that he bumped into them both at the zoo so they all spent the day together. Catherine didn't buy it but she was too tired, aggravated and pissed at her mother to care right now, she'd probe it later.

So with Lindsey gone, they could relax. No more worrying about what she would see, say…or even blackmail. They were watching some documentary called life in cold blood, but if you asked them what it was about they wouldn't know. The day had worn them out, their eyes were heavy but they just couldn't be bothered moving.

"You hungry?" Sara asked in a mono tone voice.

"Kind of, not sure, too tired to think." Grissom responded in the same tone.

"Mm I agree with you on that. I'm going to hit the sack, your more than welcome to stay if you want." Sara said as she began to get up.

Grissom's eyes widened a bit, he was wondering whether she meant on the couch or with her. Either way he would technically be spending the night with her.

"Well?" Sara asked patiently as she took some glasses into the kitchen.

"It would be nice, I don't really feel like driving. If that's okay with you".

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't, come one". Sara said as she switched the television off and walked slowly to her room.

Grissom smiled and followed as instructed.

By the time Grissom got to her room she was already under the covers and half asleep, Grissom smiled and walked to the free side of the bed. He stripped down to his shorts and undershirt and climbed gently into bed next to Sara. He could smell her everywhere and he could feel her warmth beside him, Grissom smiled again.

Grissom joined their hands and closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

* * *

Grissom awoke what felt like minuets later to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached over and answered it quickly before it woke Sara up.

"Grissom." He said quietly.

"Hey Gil, sorry to disturb your night off but we have a triple homicide, we need everyone on it. Just giving you a heads up." Jim said down the phone in a friendly voice.

"Thanks Jim, I'll see you there." Grissom said quietly but all the while sounding pissed off.

"What's up." Grissom heard behind him.

Grissom turned around to find a sleepy Sara, Grissom smiled and thought she looked adorable.

"Uh, bad news we have a triple homicide everyone's being called in I'm afraid."

"Oh man that sucks, oh and Catherine should love this she'll be a joy to work with this evening."

"Yes I can imagine, we need to get a move on." Grissom said as he made his way out of bed.

"How long were we asleep?" Sara asked as she too clambered relentlessly out of bed.

"Mm about four hours, at least we got some rest."

"Yup but not enough by my standards." Sara said as she searched for clothes.

"I thought you didn't sleep all that much anyway." Grissom said lightly as he put his trousers back on.

"Well I don't, but if getting a good night sleep means I have to take care of Lindsey more often then so be it."

Grissom just laughed as he slipped his shoes on and left Sara to dress in private.

* * *

A few minuets later Sara was dressed and they were on their way to the scene.

"Lets go to the drive thru and get something to eat, we'll be there a while I can guess." Grissom suggested as he turned the car around a corner.

"Yeah good call I'm starving." Sara said as she held her grumbling stomach.

* * *

They got their food and ate it in the car on the way to the scene. Grissom and Sara jumped out of the vehicle and made their way over to where Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine were standing with cups of coffee in hand.

Catherine noticed immediately that Grissom had the same clothes on as the day before and Sara had changed.

_Woo he stayed the night, this should cheer me up._

"Evening." Grissom said as he put his kit on the floor and riffled through his pockets, Sara approached and said hello.

"Car trouble Sar?" Nick asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"Well you arrived with Grissom, I just figured you had car troubles."

"Oh, yeah I have no gas, forgot to refill." Sara responded quickly.

Nick nodded and stretched a little.

"Hey you guys glad to see you could all make it to the party." Jim said as he approached the gang.

"What's the situation?" Grissom asked.

"Right well the scene has been cleared, officers didn't touch anything. Two bodies upstairs and one in the kitchen, it's not pretty, have fun." Jim said in an emotionless tone as he shrugged and walked away.

"Okay you guys, you know the drill collect evidence around the perimeter of the house, inside and out. Catherine, Warrick I want you to take the body in the kitchen and the area surrounding it. Nick, Greg same for you with one of the bodies upstairs and Sara we'll take the other. Let me know what you get."

They all nodded and gathered their things with out a word, all walking to the location allocated.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick walked into the kitchen and took in their surroundings. There was blood all over the floor, the work tops and the walls. First of all Catherine and Warrick looked confused when they couldn't find a body, but then looked around and as soon as they found it they wish they hadn't. It was the body of a young boy no more than twelve years old. The pair of them went about collecting evidence silently until Warrick couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So…Cath how was your day off?" Warrick asked while trying to lighten the mood of a very bad situation.

"Oh, uh I went to Arizona." Catherine said as she came out of her reverie of thinking about the boy and how it could happen to any one, when she heard Warrick talking.

"Why'd you do that, and only for a day?"

"Because my mom is a jerk, she and her friend got them selves arrested for trying to pick up a male escort." Catherine said so casually it made her think that it sounds like stuff like that happened to her all the time, she had a to giggle.

Warrick let out a laugh as he picked up more evidence.

"Now why would she go to Arizona to do that sort of thing, its legal in Vegas and she lives here. Did you take Lindsey with you?"

"Oh no I left her with Sara, only picked her up a few hours ago, well I only got back a few hours ago."

"Whoa hold up you left Lindsey with Sara, I thought she didn't do kids." Warrick said while sounding disbelieving.

"Yeah well I was stuck, she did look horrified that I left Lindsey with her though. I felt bad, but they must have had a good day they went to the zoo where they conveniently bumped into Grissom."

"Grissom was at the zoo…why?" Warrick said while sounding and feeling completely confused.

"I'm not sure yet, but don't you worry your little noggin I'll figure it out." Catherine said in a determined tone.

"Alright then, as long as Lindsey had a good day."

"Oh I think she did, she came home forty bucks better off some how." Catherine said as she collected more evidence.

* * *

Greg and Nick walked up the stairs and through the door to one of the bedrooms leading away from the landing.

They both stood in silence as they looked at the room, it was a similar scene to the kitchen blood every where and the body discarded on the floor near by.

"Animals." Nick said as he walked further into the room and set his kit down cautiously.

Greg didn't say a word, he walked over to the body and sighed when he noticed it was a young boy.

"He looks about five or six years old, this is just wrong."

Nick gritted his teeth and started processing, as did Greg.

Grissom walked into the door way and looked at the two men working.

"Everything alright." Grissom asked gently but with still a professional tone about him.

Greg looked up from his kneeling position and nodded, Nick just replied with a simple "yup."

"Okay, Greg go and speak to Catherine and see what she has, there was also a young boy in the kitchen maybe the killers treated them the same or differently that way we can establish how many of them may have been here."

Greg got up and did what he was told with out a sound.

"Nick, any problems I'm across the hall."

Nick turned around and gave a small smile.

"Who have you got?"

Grissom sighed.

"Teenage girl."

Nick gritted his teeth again and turned around to carry on working.

Grissom left the room and walked to the room where Sara was, she was stood at the foot of the bed with the camera positioned to take a photo but she was just stood there. She lowered the camera and sighed deeply.

"Tough case isn't it." Grissom said quietly as he walked over to Sara and stood besides her.

Grissom took the camera from Sara's hands and took the pictures himself and turned to face Sara.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah I would just love to know where the parents are, how could this have happened?"

"I don't know, but Brass is working on finding the parents as we speak."

"Are there any connections to the bodies?" Sara asked quietly with remorse in her voice.

"Well the other two were young boys, but this is different, the boys were cut at the throat it seems but the girl…it looks like she may have been tortured."

"Target of attack and the boys were collateral damage or was her torture just spontaneous because they could."

"We don't know yet, but we will." Grissom said reassuringly as he placed the camera back in Sara's hands gently while running his thumb over her arm. Grissom walked to the other side of the room and looked though the things scattered on the floor.

* * *

Hours had passed and all the evidence collectable was collected, they met outside of the house and set their kits down.

"Okay good work guys I know that was difficult. We need to get this stuff back to the lab to process, its top priority and if Hodges complains poke him in the eye." Grissom said as he flipped through some notes.

"And if Ecklie complains?" Catherine asked with a tired tone.

"I'll deal with Ecklie so don't worry about it." Grissom responded.

"Yeah, you'll poke him in the eye too!" Greg said enthusiastically.

Everybody looked at him gone off, maybe at the situation and that he was acting happy, but it didn't last long. Sara burst out laughing then and held her stomach. Nick was soon to follow as was Catherine Greg and Warrick. Grissom just smiled at the laughing heap of people, he knew that they needed to do something to distract them selves from the case.

A few minuets had passed and they pulled them selves together.

"Uh, sorry to put a downer on the laughing spree we just had but if you have the name of the boy up in my room I'd like to know what it is." Nick asked sincerely.

Grissom nodded and flipped through some paper, the team stood there silently now waiting for the names.

"Nick, your boy was called Rupert, Catherine yours was James and Sara the girl was Jenny. I would have told you sooner but I have just got them. Okay we better make a move, load up the evidence get it straight to the lab, if you need to go out for food do it after its logged in, we don't want anything being misplaced or fabricated. See you guys later."

Everybody nodded and grabbed their things and loaded it up.

* * *

Grissom was driving the car back to the lab, he looked over at Sara who was looking out of the window intently.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just…trying not to think for a change." Sara responded.

"I know how that feels, more difficult than you'd expect."

"You got that right."

Sara went back to gazing out of the window.

They pulled up into the parking lot of the lab a few minuets later, they unloaded the evidence and spent a while tagging and logging the evidence into the safe room where it would later be processed.

The team were sat in the break room feeling fidgety and wanting to get to work, Grissom walked in and stood at the head of the table.

"Yo Griss why aren't we allowed to start processing?"

"Because I have been told that we all need to be at our best on this case, its high profile the media are all over it. We need to be fresh, Nick you pulled a double yesterday so automatically you are taken off the case but if you go home and get some rest you can start up again tomorrow. The same goes for you Warrick, Greg and Sara your both maxed out on overtime so you have to wait until regulated shift times. Catherine you can barely keep your eyes open and well I know I would work better knowing I had sleep and started fresh. We owe it to these children to make sure no mistakes are made and that everything is processed and analysed properly. So I'll see you all tomorrow okay, no arguments."

The team got up with a grumble knowing that with fresh eyes tomorrow they can concentrate fully on putting the perpetrators away for what they did. They all said their goodbyes and made their way out of the break room, apart from Sara who was waiting for Grissom because he was her ride.

"You ready?" Grissom asked.

"Yup, ready to go home."

They walked to the car in silence and even when the car was rolling and driving down the strip there was still silence.

Grissom looked at Sara worriedly, she seemed to be thinking she was fiddling her thumbs and biting her bottom lip.

"Is everything alright Sara?" Grissom asked gently.

Sara looked up at Grissom quickly.

"Oh uh yeah, I was just thinking."

"Okay, can I ask what about?"

"Yeah." Sara said slowly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was uh, thinking about the best way to ask you to stay tonight actually." Sara said nervously.

"You could just ask me like you did yesterday." Grissom said but with a small smile that she wants his company.

"Well it would be different than yesterday." Sara said while getting more and more nervous, while Grissom got more and more curious and kind of confused.

"Um, how would it be different?" Grissom asked.

"Well there's sleeping with me like we did last night, and then there's **sleeping** with me."

Grissom furrowed his brows for a moment to think about what she was saying, Sara looked at him and watched the cogs turn in his head. She watched all the things he was thinking wash over his face and then she saw what she wanted to see…realisation.

Grissom's eyes had widened and his eye brows had shot up a little, Sara thought it was really quite cute, she smiled a little and waited for him to look at her. The car stopped at a red light and Grissom finally turned his head.

"I think I get it now." He said almost childishly.

Sara nodded and blushed a little.

"Are you sure, I mean its not that I don't want to…I don't want you to rush, in your own time."

_Stop babbling dimwit. _Grissom said in his head.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, I need you Gil."

And that's all she had to say, Sara was having company tonight. The light went Green and Grissom carried his journey on to Sara's apartment.

* * *

Okay so when I started this story I said that Grissom and Sara would have to wait to get 'freaky' until I get so damn fed up with them dancing round each other that I go nuts and write a hopefully super hot love scene….a bit of bribery now, you review and I will write that super hot sexy scene in the next chapter, because well its so overdue. Okay thanks for reading! 


	16. Weak For You

A/N Hello, yes I know long time no update. Well I am sorry, first of all I forgot to pay the little thing called the bill so I had no internet until I pad it anyway, and well I'm stubborn so I refused until my life got so boring and menial I gave in to _the man _and paid the damn thing. And well secondly as soon as I announced that I was going to write the chapter where Grissom and Sara are finally going to get it on, my muse up and left me. But after weeks of long discussions and negotiations she has agreed to come back and grace us with a chapter. So sorry readers for the wait…and sorry muse for, well being me. Glad your back. Please read and review I don't know if I have lost my touch so let me know what its like. Please. thanks

* * *

Weak for you.

Sara fumbled in the early morning light with her apartment key. The light wasn't the issue, it was the man behind her. Finally after pleading to the gods for the door to open, it did and Sara walked in quietly. Grissom stood behind Sara as she walked in, he accepted her silent invitation to enter the room and they stood quietly for a few moments. Grissom said nothing, just curiously looking around the room as he had done once before, all the while twiddling nervously with his fingers , as Sara found interest in straightening her jacket sleeve.

Grissom mentally took a deep breath and looked at Sara.

"Sara, if your not ready I understand. don't rush for me it has to be on your terms". He said gently as he looked at the way she too played with her fingers as if something new and exciting had happened to them in the last hour and she hadn't noticed.

" I am, ready, I mean not rushing". Sara sighs and walks closer to Grissom. "I have been for years". Sara stopped close to Grissom and rested her hands on his chest lightly.

"It's just, its been a hard case, on all of us and well its hard to deal with these cases on your own. Never mind the countless hard cases and lonely nights that we deal with any way".

"I know Sara, its not like I haven't wanted to be with you at those times, I wanted to and I still do. But wanting company is different to what you are wanting from me now. If you just want my company that's all you need to say, I don't expect anything of you." Grissom said gently but confidently.

Sara locked eyes with Grissom and gave a weak smile.

"I know that, but I want both. Is that so bad"? Sara asked quietly.

"No". Grissom whispered.

He cupped Sara's face in both of his hands and cradled it for a moment, just looking at her. He lifted her face up gently as he lowered his own to meet her. They didn't move for a minuet, just looked at each other, but it was Grissom who placed his lips gently upon Sara's in a whisper of a kiss. So gentle and light that if you were witnessing the scene you mightn't see it happen.

Grissom let go of Sara's cheeks and pulled her gently into a warm embrace, Sara deepened the kiss as she stepped into her safety zone and welcomed the warmth. Grissom sighed a sigh of relief, maybe because she was finally opening up to him, maybe because he wasn't messing things up, or maybe because he just wanted to hold her after the bad day. Either way he liked having her in his arms and he wasn't about to let her go.

Sara had her arms wrapped around Grissom's neck, and Grissom's around Sara's hips. The kiss had quickly escalated from a small sweet chaste of a kiss to a sweltering tongue mingled make out. Grissom reluctantly pulled away from Sara with a small grin he was trying to suppress and failing miserably, if Sara had noticed she was being polite about it.

"Do you um, do you want to go to your room or would you rather we do it here. On the floor, the hard floor, the hard cold floor that would likely make me yelp like a woman"?

Sara laughed and gave Grissom a quick peck.

"No I think my bed will be fine, its not brilliant but its softer than the floor". Sara said as she took Grissom's hand so he could tag along.

Grissom couldn't remember the walk to Sara's room, and he mentally thanked that it wasn't a big apartment because he probably wouldn't be able to find it again. But as it were it wasn't big so he doubted he would get lost. Before he knew it he was in Sara's room, it was very earthy, lots of light browns and subtle oranges…he liked it, it reminded him of Sara.

"Penny for your thoughts". Sara asked as she watched a smiling Gil Grissom.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about how much your room reminds me of you".

"Well that's good, it is _my_ room, no one else decorated it". Sara said with an amused smile on her face.

It went silent for a moment as the two looked at each other, both knowing they were on new territory and anything could happen. They stepped closer together but kept locked eyes the whole time. Neither of them were really sure of who made the first move, and if they were honest, they didn't care, it was happening now.

They went from looking at each other deeply to savagely kissing each others mouths off, all the while de clothing them selves. Sara unzipped Grissom's forensics anorak quickly, the sound of the harsh zipper caught Grissom by surprise, he moved his arms out of his jacket to help and let it fall to the floor as he held the hem of Sara's shirt.

Grissom lifted her shirt above her head and let it fall to the floor, Sara went straight for the buttons of Grissom's top while he let his hands roam over the soft skin of Sara's back.

Grissom's thoughts soon forgotten once he felt the skin of Sara's hands on his chest. He bent his head down to capture the skin that graced her neck, giving it a good suck and a small nip he heard a soft moan, a smile spread instantly across his face.

Grissom pulled Sara flush to him, skin on skin contact which made both members groan from the intimacy. Sara explored Grissom's back with her hands, letting her slender fingers travel down the muscle and then back up over his shoulder blades. In the mean while Grissom ran his rough hands over contrasting creamy skin, up and down her arms, across her collar bones, her lower back, abdomen and finally he cupped one of her breasts and held it firmly while the other hand held the back of her neck and ran smoothly over the skin at the base.

Sara gripped harder on Grissom's shoulders as he held one of her breast. As if breathing wasn't ragged already, Grissom could feel the puffs of air from Sara's nose on his neck quickening as he kneaded one breast then alternating to do the other.

Sara groaned a frustrated groan and put her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor at Grissom's feet. Before he could realise it they were free from their silky bindings and displayed for him to ravish.

Grissom bent his head down and ravish he did. He sucked on one of the nipples and let his fingers fondle with the other, he ran his beard over the sensitive skin until little red dots appeared. Grissom switched his attentions over to the other breast and Sara moaned loudly and started pulling at Grissom's belt buckle.

Getting the idea Grissom raised his head and planted a kiss on Sara firmly. He helped Sara with his belt, button and zipper and did the same for her. They both shrugged out of their pants and let them fall into a heavy heap on the floor. Sara stepped out of her pants and pushed Grissom back towards the bed, the back of his knees hit the edge and he fell onto the bed with an amused grin on his face.

Sara was stood before him wearing only a pair of black French knickers, her hair cascaded above her shoulders and wearing a wickedly evil grin on her face.

"If you laughing at how I look you should see your self". Sara stated as she walked closer to the bed.

Grissom looked down and laughed at himself. He was laying back on his arms drooling over the woman in front of him all the while his friend was clearly wanting to come out to play but couldn't because he was bound by blue chequered shorts. All the while he was still wearing his shoes and his pants were bunched up around his feet.

"In my defence I wasn't laughing I was admiring". Grissom said as he watched Sara take his shoes and socks off and pull his pants off of his legs in one fluent motion.

Grissom moved further back onto the bed and made room for Sara, she crawled up to meet him in the middle.

"Nice shorts".

"Nice panties, do you mind if you don't wear them"?

Sara looked at Grissom with a shocked expression.

"What"? Grissom asked innocently.

"Well that was quiet forward, for you". Sara said while laughing.

"My dear, I have been waiting years to be in this position with you. I'm not going to waste any more time. You still didn't answer my question though."

Sara smiled coyly and bit her lip.

"I'll lose mine if you lose yours." Sara said playfully.

Grissom raised an eye brow and smirked.

"Deal."

Before Sara knew it Grissom had pounced to her side and pinned her to the mattress, he was nibbling her neck and bit her ear lobe playfully.

"Looks like your pinned down, seems to me that I should be the gentleman and assist you with the removal of those lovely panties of yours, what do you think"? Grissom said gruffly into Sara's ear.

"Definitely sounds like a plan to me. Though I may have to return the favour". Sara said seductively while she licked her lips.

Grissom gulped and nodded.

"Can be arranged".

Sara sat up eagerly and pulled the elastic of Grissom's underwear and pulled them down painfully slow. Sara's breath caught in her throat as Grissom's man hood came to view, she knew from their currant position that she would be in for a surprise but she didn't realise she would be so damn eager to do naughty things to it.

She pushed them down to his knees all the while keeping her eyes glued to the man in front of her.

"My face is up here". Grissom said in a laugh.

"Mm hmmm". Sara hummed. She then looked up.

"So it is". Sara said as she leaned up and kissed Grissom on the chin.

Grissom shifted his knees and stepped out of his shorts. Grissom smiled and put his forefinger through the fabric of Sara's panties. With a wicked grin he ripped them off her hips and tossed them over his shoulders.

"They were my favourite pair". Sara said with a shocked, but turned on expression.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you more". Grissom said with a rough tone.

Sara grinned wickedly and pounced on Grissom straddling his lap as they fell.

Grissom grabbed hold of Sara's thighs and quickly turned them around so that he was between her legs.

"Please honey, like this". Grissom asked gently.

Sara smiled and nodded, how could she deny him when he looked so darn hot.

Grissom ran his hands over her stomach and entwined one of his hands in her hair. Sara held onto Grissom's shoulders and planted kisses up his neck.

Grissom shifted his weight to his forearms and looked Sara in the eyes as he positioned himself near her opening. Sara lifted her hips to help and in a single gentle moment they were connected body and soul. All the tension seemed to dissipate around them as the contact filtered it out of their bodies.

Grissom let Sara adjust before he moved, Sara wrapped her legs around the back of Grissom's thighs as he began to push slowly. The minuets passed as Grissom was slowly and gently pushing his way into Sara, soft moans and sighs coming from the pair as the air began to fill with musk and the smell of sex.

The pace began to increase when he felt the pressure of Sara's legs around him tighten. The slow rhythm he had been working on was working, sensations arising, the need to be animal taking over. Grissom thrust harder into her and he heard a loud cry escape from Sara's throat, a cry so deep and meaningful it made him thrust deeper, harder until he could hear his name ringing in his ears.

Grissom could hear his own voice now, echoing and vibrating in his throat. He wasn't sure of what he was saying but he was sure he was singing appraisal to the woman beneath him. Grissom felt Sara's nails on his back , scratching and digging deep into his flesh, the pain was good.

Grissom pound into her a bit more, the need to get the animal out of him once and for all, or until the next time. His thrusts got deeper and harder and Sara's hips rose to meet his every movement. Sara curled her hand up into Grissom's hair while the other one scratched down his butt.

Loud moans and cries were filling the apartment as well as the slapping noise made from the contact of sweaty bodies. Grissom was grinding into her as hard as he could when he felt Sara's walls contracting and her breath hitching in her throat. The animalism taking over, there was no love making now it was pure lust and want from both members. Sara cried Grissom's name as she reached an earth shattering orgasm and soon enough he followed, groaning Sara's name repeatedly until he was empty.

Grissom relaxed and rested on Sara, taking most of his weight on his forearms. The only sound to fill the room was heavy breathing retreating to the normal rhythm, heart beats decreasing and the whoosh of the air conditioner above the bed.

Grissom rolled to his side and reached for Sara to join him. She lay on his chest, her head going up and down with the rise and fall of his breathing. Grissom had pulled the covers over them after their skin had cooled. Nothing was said, heavy eyes took precedence and sleep ensured.

Sara awoke to the feel of breath on her skin, she turned around to see Grissom laying on his side facing her with a small smile on his face.

"Morning". He whispered.

"Morning". Sara repeated with a slightly groggy voice.

Grissom smiled and lightly touched the side of her face.

"Are you okay"? He asked.

"Never better".

"Good". Grissom said with a smile.

Grissom watched Sara get out of bed, clad with no clothing and walk to the bathroom. He lay there, in the same position and thought about all the things he had done not to deserve her, and yet here he was. He was still appreciating what a wonderful woman she was, when the real thing walked in still with no clothing and joined him back in bed.

They lay there in silence for a little while, Grissom was spooned up against her running his hand lazily over her stomach and smiling.

"Sara". Grissom said gently.

"Hmm".

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful"?

"Once, but not in so many words". Sara said with a small smile.

Grissom smiled and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Your beautiful". He whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Just a random question, but you know in the episode Boom where Nick gets accused of killing that woman he slept with. Well Catherine wants to go in and see the body of the woman, Doc Robbins is there doing his thing and Catherine's all like ' I Just want to see the body David'. His name's not David, what's all that about. Does anyone know, am I just being dunce and not getting it. Let me know its bugging the life outta me.

Wow she is stunning, and she undressed so quickly. Wasn't she wearing a jacket earlier?


End file.
